


Heart of Gold

by glyph_of_wolves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bill is a jerk, Drinking, Guns, I'd love some feedback, I'll add tags as the story progresses, Kidnapping, M/M, My first fic, Pirate AU, Pirates, slight SLIGHT non-con, whats new, wont happen again i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_of_wolves/pseuds/glyph_of_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is content, but extremely paranoid. All the news of pirates raiding other towns. What if they got to his family? But it'll be fine. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precious

Dipper Pines was content. Not happy, necessarily, but content. He lived in the small port town of Gravity Falls with his Great Uncle and twin sister. Dipper had lived there most of his life, ever since his parents had died when he was 9, and now he was 20. Recently though, people and the town had been anxious. There had been news of Pirates raiding neighboring villages, and Dipper prayed that they wouldn't come ruin his tranquility. 

Currently he was walking alongside the docks by the ocean. He enjoyed watching the sailors prepare their ships, but had no interest in doing so himself. Today there was one vessel in particular that caught his eye. It was adorned with gold and hoisted the British flag. It seemed incredibly out of place compared to the other small run down skipjacks that crowded most of the port, but with the familiar flag it didn't seem to threatening. Peering upward as he walked towards it, he could see the name of the ship. Written in brilliant gold paint were the words The Mindscape. Dipper wanted to get closer to it, to see more of the details and maybe talk to one of the crew members, but his train of thought was broken when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Dipper!" He turned around and was practically tackled by his twin Sister.

"Mabel!" He breathed, "you almost gave me a heart attack, what're you doing here?" Suddenly a worrisome thought crossed his mind. "Is it pirates?" He whispered harshly.

"What? No!" She laughed "you're too paranoid, bro. Grunkle Stan just wants you back at the shop. The festival is tonight, remember?" Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. Good. Everything was fine, and the biggest celebration of the year was happening tonight. There was nothing to be worried about, right? 

That night was amazing. Watermelons with candles inside them decorated the street, people dressed in elaborate costumes, and there was an amazing amount of food being shared. Some other towns thought it odd to have a party that would usually occur during the harvest in the summer, but since they were a port town the people didn't really care. Mabel danced wildly, her dress flowing with the sea breeze, as she tried and tried to get Dipper to come dance to no avail. People drank and sang to their hearts content, not a care in the world. 

"Come on Dipper!" Mabel drunkenly sang "Just once dance!" 

Dipper laughed at his twin sister. He'd avoided drinking alcohol all night, and didn't really want to start now.   
"Actually Mabel, I think I'm going to head in. It's getting pretty late."

"Ugh you're no fun!" She replied as she caught the arm of another townsperson.

"Well atlea-" His response was cut short as a gunshot rang out from beyond the town square. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, as everyone simultaneously turned their head toward the creator of the noise. 

"Shit" Dipper whispered as he got up slowly to grab Mabel's hand. Even before he saw, he knew what, or more accurately who, had fired the gun.   
At the entrance to the square, a tall man with with a long black coat stood with a pistol pointed at the sky. He had striking blond hair and an eyepatch shaped like an upside down triangle covering his left eye. The pirate (Dipper was sure of it now) Had a maniacal grin on his face as he glanced around at the frightened townsfolk. As Dipper took Mabel and slowly tried to pull her away into the shop, he noticed more and more people coming up behind the golden man. 

"Well, well, well." The Pirate exclaimed in a somewhat irritating voice. "What do we have here." He began to walk among the frightened citizens. No one dared to make a move, eyeing the gun the pirate held in his hand. "A party? I love parties! Though I am afraid we're going to have to cut this one short. Now" he turned back around "give me all your valuables and no one gets hurt. Well someone might, but I can assure you a considerably less number of people will be injured if you do as a I say." Suddenly someone called out 

"Get out of here you son of a bitch!"

"Filthy Pirate! Leave us alone!"

The golden man sighed "well I guess we're doing this the hard way then." And promptly shot the first speaker in the head. A scream rang out and people panicked in the streets. Dipper took Mabel roughly and dragged her into the shop. She had a look of fear in her face. 

"D-dipper, what's going to happen? Dipper I'm scared."

"I know, I know," he soothed "it's going to be fine I promise. Here," he tried to sound brave for her "help me get all the valuable things, gold, silver, anything, and then go hide. I'll wait here and when the Pirates come I'll give it to them. As long as we just do what they say we'll be fine, I'm sure." He wasn't sure. 

"Ok" she choked out "ok." They searched the whole room. Dipper grabbed anything he could find in the shop that looked worth something, though he was sure most of it was fake, and Mabel found jewelry up in her bedroom. When they had what they deemed a big enough heap dipper told Mabel to go hide in the closet. 

"Please Mabel, just go hide. When this is all over I'll come and get you." She nodded 

"Love you" she mumbled and went upstairs. Not two seconds later, Dipper heard a bang and the front door collapsed to reveal the golden man himself and two of his lackeys. 

"He-Hello." Dipper stuttered out, trying to seem brave but failing miserably. The pirate walked in strong strides toward him. When he got to the counter where dipper sat he leaned forward as Dipper leaned away. 

"Why, hello my good sir! I do hope you aren't planning on keeping me from what I want." He stated, eyeing Dipper in an odd fashion. 

"Well actually," Dipper started to speak but was cut off.

"After all it would be a shame to hurt the pretty face of yours." 

"I-um-wait-" Dipper tried to speak but that horrible grin and the Pirates words confused him.

"Well?" The pirate sighed.

"Oh um no sir! We have the most valuable things all right here." Dipper leaned over and picked up the bag of gold and silver and other items that he and Mabel had collected.   
The pirate grabbed the bag and began to look through it quickly. Dipper laughed nervously.

"See?" He put on a smile "no need for violence!" The pirate nodded but then stopped and looked at Dipper. 

"Well I'm sorry but there is something precious in this room that you're not including here, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it."

"Oh really?" Dipper was becoming more worried the longer the pirate stayed in front of him. "And what would that be?" 

The pirate grinned  
"You." 

Dipper's eyes widened   
"Waitwhat"

"Grab him boys"

"WoahwoahwoahheywaitMABEmpphhfff"

Dipper's cries were cut off as one of the men put his hand over Dipper's mouth. Dipper glared at the golden man as he was dragged out from behind the counter, fighting to break away from the henchman's grip.

"Now, now," said the pirate "I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, but if you keep struggling like that..." Dipper ceased his struggle but continued glaring daggers at the man opposite of him. The pirate just kept smiling as he lifted up the bag of expensive goods and motioned to his men.

"Alright, ya maniacs, we got what we needed" and with a wink to Dipper continued "plus a little something extra, so let's head back to ship." The man began to drag Dipper forward, and though he was terrified of what would happen if he fought back, there was no way he was going to go with the Pirates willingly. He continued to pull back, but stopped his struggle as soon as they exited the shop. Dipper's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. 

People ran a mock in the streets. No one seemed to be injured, except for the man who had been shot, but there was fire and broken glass everywhere. The sight was terrible, and Dipper was trying his best not to cry at his town. 

'At least no one else is in my position' he thought solemnly 'at least they don't have Mabel'. Dipper was still confused as to why he was in this position, but was genuinely   
thankful that Mabel was hidden. 

"Alright Boys! Back to the ship!" Immediately the Pirates rushed back to the large ship Dipper had seen earlier. Silently, he cursed himself. He should've known what the ship was, with all the news of raids. It was too large for their tiny town, too out of place The hand was off his mouth now as they boarded the ship, but he didn't dare say anything yet, the fear of the gun in the golden mans hand to strong. But then he heard her.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled from the opening of the shop.

"Mabel!" Suddenly Dipper was pulling back against his captors again. He couldn't leave his sister alone, what was he thinking? But they just kept moving forward, up the gangplank, and onto the ship.

"Don't worry!" He yelled as he was dragged further and further away, by two men now. "I'll be fine! I love you!" But he couldn't see her anymore. Suddenly, a hatch was opened and he was thrown into a barely lit room. Before he could get up, he was dragged upwards by his shoulder and thrown forward again. Lying on the wet floor, Dipper shook and tried to catch his breath. Then he heard a lock click behind him and footsteps retreating. 

H"Hey!" He practically screamed, forcing himself up. He realized now he was in a cell. Gripping the bars he continued to yell. "You bastard! Let me go!" He could hear movement above him, and he could smell the sea. Suddenly, he felt the ship move underneath him and he was thrown to the ground once again. This wasn't good.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for alcohol, some violence, and death
> 
> I'm probably going to start putting warnings on each chapter just in case.

Captain William “Bill” Cipher was bored. Not unhappy, per-say, but bored nonetheless. It didn't make sense to him. Recently he had made himself known and feared as the youngest and strongest pirate that ever lived. So why was he feeling this way? They were heading to raid another town on the coast, spread his power, and strike fear into more civilians. So why wasn't he excited? Whatever the cause, the captain knew he'd have to find something interesting soon enough, or he'd end up doing something he'd regret. 

"Captain!" His first mate, a man known as Tad Strange, yelled, "we're reaching land! Gravity falls port is straight ahead!"

The Captain flashed a grin and started calling out orders.

"Hoist the British Flag!" He yelled, "this town may be full of idiots but they'll recognize us otherwise." 

Gravity falls, though small and not known by many, was said to be home to quite a few valuable objects. He'd already raided other port towns near here, and didn't necessarily have a need to steal more, but he couldn't let his growing reputation take a hit. Besides, maybe it'd turn out to be interesting after all. 

After anchoring the ship and tying it to one of the docks the crew of the Mindscape set about preparing for later, all the while trying act as inconspicuous as possible, which was difficult considering the ship definitely stood out. A few of the Pirates went down into town, stopping once in awhile if someone asked them a question, saying they were simply merchants from England. The lie was a stretch, but they'd only be there for one night anyway. What did it matter? Bill watched all this play out from the deck, smirking at how dumb the townspeople were. Were none of them at all suspicious? 

The Captain continued to gaze at the docks, watching sailors and fishermen go about their business, until he noticed something out of place. Or, more specifically, someone out of place. A young man, maybe a few years younger than the captain he assumed, was walking around the docks peering at all the ships and sailors much like the pirate had been doing. The boy had messy brown hair and wore average clothing. The only thing that truly stood out about him was the vest that he wore that had a tiny tree stitched on to it, and poorly at that. But besides how average he seemed to appear, the captain was captivated. The boy turned towards the ship and the Captain could tell he was starstruck. Bill’s smile widened. Maybe his luck had turned for the better after all. All he knew was that he had to get closer to that boy. 

 

That night the town lit up like a firecracker. It was amazing to Bill that a town so boring could throw such an extravagant party, but it didn’t really matter. The Pirate loved festivals as much as any sailor, especially when alcohol was involved, but he loved crashing them even more. 

The townspeople were currently in the center, away from the docks, so Bill and a handful of his crew snuck into the town in the dark. 

“Uh, boss, are you sure this is the best idea?” A short man known as Teeth due to his unfortunately large mouth whispered. “This town isn’t known for having much and we might not want to risk it.”

“Don’t tell me want to do or not.” Bill retaliated harshly, “We’re going to do this and we’re going to do it right, got it?”

“Got it.” the crew walked forward and stopped when they reached the front of the town square, but still, none of the citizens noticed them. 

“Ok, good, here we go” Bill raised the pistol he had been holding up to sky and fired.  
People gasped and yelled as they turned towards the noise, fear in their eyes. Bill got a glimpse of brown locks before he focused his attention on the crowd. 

"Well, well, well." The Pirate exclaimed. "What do we have here." He began to walk among the frightened citizens. No one dared to make a move, which pleased him. At Least they weren’t dumb enough to kill themselves. "A party? I love parties! Though I am afraid we're going to have to cut this one short. Now" he turned back around "give me all your valuables and no one gets hurt. Well someone might, but I can assure you a considerably less number of people will be injured if you do as a I say." Suddenly someone called out

"Get out of here you son of a bitch!"

"Filthy Pirate! Leave us alone!"

The Captain sighed. Maybe they were as dumb he thought. "Well I guess we're doing this the hard way then." And promptly shot the first speaker in the head. A scream rang out and people panicked in the streets. 

“Okay, the rest of you get everything you can. Cause as much destruction as you want but maybe try not to kill any of them?” Bill was many things, but he wasn’t a deal breaker, usually. He really meant it when he said no one would die unless they didn’t do as he said. “Hectorgon, Eight-ball, come with me.” Bill said. He had seen the young man drag a girl with the same coloring into a run-down shack. As he walked towards it, he noticed the odd signs in the front that he couldn’t make out in the light, though they looked colorful and he could see words like ‘AMAZING’ and ‘WONDER’ but not much else. He scowled. He hoped his hunch was right about the boy and he wouldn’t out to be much like his place of residence. There were also watermelons cut into the shape of faces with candles inside them, which Bill found odd, but continued forward. Entering the shack, he saw the brunet sitting nervously behind a desk.

"He-Hello." The young man stuttered out, obviously trying to seem brave, which Bill found cute. The pirate walked in strong strides toward him. When he got to the counter where the boy sat he leaned forward and the brunet leaned away.

"Why, hello my good sir! I do hope you aren't planning on keeping me from what I want." Bill stated, looking the boy over. The man was incredibly expressive, and Bill could see the nervousness and determination in his eyes.

"Well actually," The boy started to speak but Bill continued.

"After all it would be a shame to hurt the pretty face of yours." Bill batted his eyes, but he could tell the boy was avoiding looking directly at him. A pity.

"I-um-wait-" The boy furrowed his brow and it was obvious he was confused by the pirates words. 

"Well?" Bill sighed, a smirk still on his lips.

"Oh um no sir! We have the most valuable things all right here." The boy leaned over and picked up the bag of gold and silver and other items that he presumably had collected. Atleast he was efficient.  
The pirate grabbed the bag and began to look through it quickly. The boy laughed nervously. Bill admired his bravery, not many would fake comradery with a pirate.

"See?" The brunet put on a smile "no need for violence!" The pirate nodded but then stopped and looked at the boy.

"Well I'm sorry but there is something precious in this room that you're not including here, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it."

"Oh really?". The boy’s smile faltered and he let out a nervous laugh "And what would that be?"

The pirate grinned  
"You."

The boy’s eyes widened  
"Waitwhat"

"Grab him boys"

"WoahwoahwoahheywaitMABEmpphhfff"

The boy's cries were cut off as Hectorgon put his hand over his mouth. The boy glared at the Bill as he was dragged out from behind the counter, fighting to break away from the henchman's grip.

"Now, now," said the pirate "I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, but if you keep struggling like that..." The boy ceased his struggle but continued glaring daggers at Bill, his fists clenched. It was adorable. The pirate kept on smiling as he lifted up the bag of expensive goods and motioned to his men.

"Alright, ya maniacs, we got what we needed" and with a wink at the boy continued "plus a little something extra, so let's head back to ship." The man began to drag the boy forward, and though he had been warned not to fight back, it seemed with the fear of being taken with the pirates rationalization had disappeared from the boy’s mind. Bill wasn’t worried though. His men were some of the strongest of the sea, they could easily overpower a shopkeeper from a tiny port town. Bill walked forward and exited the shop, and the sight before him added to his excitement.  
People ran a mock in the streets. No one seemed to be injured, which was good for his men, except for the man who had been shot, but there was fire and broken glass everywhere. The sight was terrible, and Bill loved it.

He continued walking forward back towards the docks, smirking at cowering townspeople. When he came to the man’s body that he had shot earlier he laughed. 

“Who’s the bastard now, tough guy?” He whispered, twirling his pistol in hand and stepping on the man. Bill looked behind him to see if his new acquisition was watching, but pouted a bit when he saw that the young man’s eyes were screwed shut. 

“Alright Boys! Back to the ship!" Immediately the Pirates rushed back to the ship, with the boy in tow. With a glance back, Bill could see his eyes were open staring at the ship. The poor kid was probably realising how terrible the ship he had been admiring earlier really was Bill assumed. But that didn’t matter. It’s not like you would care what the outside of a ship looked like when you were stuck inside.They were nearing the gangplank, practically stepping on the Mindscape, when suddenly-

"Dipper!" The girl that Bill had seen earlier yelled from the opening of the shop. Bill found it odd that she was yelling about a constellation, but oh well. He already knew everyone in this town was crazy.

"Mabel!" Suddenly he heard the boy yell and start struggling again. Why was this girl so important? The boy had been calm not a minute earlier! But he knew his men would handle it so he just kept moving forward, up the gangplank, and onto the ship.  
"Don't worry!" He heard the boy yell as he was dragged further and further away, by two men now. "I'll be fine! I love you!" Oh shit. Was he really going to have to deal with this?  
“Throw him in the brig.” Bill called back to his lackeys with a wave of his hand. He continued walking towards his cabin and could here his captive shouting profanities behind him. Oh, this better be worth, he thought, but he knew it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Bill (though slightly older than Dipper) has not matured AT ALL. This chapter is a tad bit longer and I hope for future chapters to be even longer. Thank you for reading!


	3. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for negative thought process, slight SLIGHT non-con, I swear it will never happen again, panic attack, threats

Dipper stopped yelling. Eventually. Eventually, he just sat there in the dark, staring at nothing. Why had this happened? A somewhat arbitrary question he realised, one that didn’t really matter, but he was still confused. He didn’t matter. He had heard that the pirate raiding the neighboring towns was insane, but he hadn’t heard of anyone being kidnapped. So why him? The golden man’s words had confused him. ‘Precious’ the man, who he assumed was the captain, had called him. 

Dipper’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the cell door open, and he looked forwards to see a man dressed similarly to the captain, but in purple instead of black and yellow, approach him.

“Captain wants to see you.” The man said simply, and Dipper was surprised that he didn’t hear any malice in the voice. But that didn’t stop him from simply spitting on the floor and turning away from the man. Honestly he expected to be hit or worse for his actions. He didn’t care, necessarily, but he expected it. So he was surprised when the Pirate just sighed again before speaking.

“Look, I’m not gonna say it again kid,” The purple man said and Dipper could hear footsteps closing in, and he glanced back to see shackles swing from the man’s hands, “Get up.”

“Why should I?” Dipper shot back, but his voice was quiet. 

“Because,” the man replied a grabbed Dipper by the shoulder, causing him to grunt at the sudden feeling, and was unable to fight back when he was lifted up, “He said so.”

Dipper found his hands shackled and he was dragged through the dark and up the stairs he had been thrown down earlier. Entering the open air, he noticed that the sun had begun to rise. Had he really been down there that long? Of course it had already been well into the night when they had been attacked, and suddenly he felt tired. Maybe it had been the adrenaline and anxiety keeping him awake before but now with realisation dawning on him that he had been awake all night and was surrounded by people much stronger than him his exhaustion finally hit and he stumbled. 

He was still being dragged by the man in purple but he now noticed other pirates walking around the ship, doing miscellaneous jobs and turning their heads towards him. Some even paused and stared blatantly at him. As they arrived before a large door to what was obviously the captain’s quarters some of the crew even whistled and shouted at him, making Dipper cringe. The purple man knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Someone shouted from the other side.  
The purple man pushed open the door, grabbed Dipper by his shoulder and shoved him in. And if Dipper was being honest, he was quite tired of being shoved. 

“Oh hello~” The yellow man sang from behind a rather extravagant desk that he had his feet on.  
“Thank you Tad, you can go.” But he was looking at Dipper. The man in purple, Tad, he assumed, gave a small bow to the captain and a look of something… odd… to Dipper. What was that? Pity? It couldn’t be. Tad left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Dipper watched as the blond sat upright in his chair, put his elbows on the table, his head leaning on his hands, and stared at Dipper intently. Dipper shifted nervously under his gaze and decided to glare at the floor instead of the golden man. He was still slightly worried about that gun. 

“So!” The man jolted him upright and Dipper looked at him, “What’s your name?” his tone had a hint of playfulness that made it sound more like they met on a sunday stroll instead of via a raid and kidnapping. Dipper glared at him. The captain frowned. 

“Well there’s no need for that,” The blond paused and looked at Dipper’s vest, “Pinetree. My name’s Bill.” Dipper gave the captain a confused look at the nickname. “You know. Pinetree. The symbol on your vest.” He said it like it was obvious, pointing.  
“So are you going to say anything or not. I’m not a mind reader Pinetree.” Bill sighed. “Look I’ll let you ask a question, and then I’ll ask a question, deal?” Dipper stared, untrusting, but the intense blue stare of the other man’s eyes was driving him crazy, so eventually he cracked. 

“Fine! Why am I here?” He practically yelled, and Bill smirked.

“How about we save that question for later? Try again.” Dipper let out a groan, but went ahead.

“Who are you?”

“I told you. I Bill. Well, Bill Cipher to be specific.” Bill stood up in a flourish and walked towards Dipper, “Youngest, strongest, most cunning, most handsome,” He said with a wink. “Pirate to ever travel the sea. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” 

“Um,” Dipper said, fidgeting with his shackles and leaning away, “No. I’ve never heard of you.”

“Well” Bill said his smile falling for a second before coming back in full force. “Well now you have!” He then mumbled something that Dipper couldn’t hear, but he made out the words ‘no wonder’ and ‘stupid town’ before Bill started really talking again “Now it’s my turn. What’s your name?” 

“Dipper” He replied.

“Dipper?”The blond had a curious look on his face, “Huh. You’re turn.” 

“Are you armed?” 

“Kid,” he replied, pulling back his coat revealing multiple knives and the gun that he had threaten Dipper with the night before, “No offense, but that’s a stupid question.”  
Dipper’s eyes widened a bit and he kept wringing his hands in the shackles, and they were starting to leave red rings on his hands. Bill glanced at Dipper’s hands. 

“How old are you Pine tree? You seem to have only two rings.” At his own joke Bill burst into hysterics, leaning on his desk and letting out the annoying laugh that Dipper had ever heard.  
Eventually he calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye and started talking again. “Sorry Pine Tree I’m afraid those will have to stay for the time being, so how old are you?”

“20.” Dipper said, becoming slightly more afraid than he already was. “Can you tell me why I’m here now?” A smirk played across Bill’s face, and he took a step towards Dipper.

“Someone’s being a little pushy aren’t they? Bill kept coming near him and Dipper pressed back against the door. “Well, to be honest, I’m not going to tell you,” he grabbed Dipper’s face and Dipper cringed “After all,” He paused “Actions,” he yanked Dipper’s shackles forcing him forward, “Speak louder than words.” And with that he pressed his mouth against Dipper’s.  
Dipper’s eyes widened and he pushed himself harder against the door. He had never been stuck between a rock and a hard place, but he had to assume this was worse. He kicked his legs and struggled a bit until the pirate finally pulled back, a too wide smile his face. 

“What the fuck?” Dipper yelled jumping to the side, away from the pirate. “Why the hell would you do that?” He screamed and backed himself into a corner, but the pirate just stood there, the grin still on his face, looking at Dipper with an eyebrow raised, leaning casually against the door. It wasn’t until Dipper started to slip down to the floor, breathe heavy, and let silent tears fall, that Bill’s smile started to fall. 

“Uh, kid?” Bill said, a laugh in his voice despite the hint of nervousness. “Look ok, yikes. Kid? Hey.” He walked towards Dipper, and knelt down beside him, the smile completely off his face. Bill reached out for the kid’s shackles to drag him up, but he couldn’t even get close. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dipper screamed and hunched up even more. “I don’t know why I’m here, who you might think you are, I don’t care how much power you supposedly have, you cannot fucking kiss me.” And with that Dipper fell silent once again. Bill, from what Dipper good see was taken aback by his outburst. But he still didn’t care. Just like when he had shouted at Tad earlier, he didn’t care. 

“Pine tree!” Bill barked out, causing Dipper to jump, “You are going to go over to my desk. I will not touch you, but I am going to touch the shackles, am I clear?” Dipper didn’t move. “Pine tree!”  
He yelled harsher this time, and Dipper slowly stood up and walked over to the desk.

“Now what?” Dipper asked dryly.

“Now give me your hands.” Dipper hesitantly reached out and was surprised when bill took out a key and unlocked them. For a split second, Dipper thought about punching the man and running, but he quickly waved the notion out of his head. It was definitely his worst plan yet, and that was saying something. 

“Sit down.” Dipper paused, before Bill added “If you are unable I will shoot you so it is easier.” With that Dipper dropped to the floor his back against the desk. 

“Perfect.” Bill said then made quick work putting the shackles around the desk, and subsequently trapping Dipper. 

“Hey!” Dipper said when he tried to move.

“Ok Pine tree,” Bill sighed standing up. “I’m sorry about this, I really am, but you’re going to have to stay here for awhile.” Dipper continued to struggle, despite his words.

“You cannot leave me here, you’re crazy! You still haven’t even told me why I’m here.” Bill let out a long sigh and turned back to Dipper. 

“Look,” He paused “Dipper. I am not going to tell you why you’re here, yet. And if you think you can yell,” His grin returned full throttle, too big to be sincere, “at me, and disrespect me again, I can promise you that I will make your life a living hell, simply because I can. But like I said in the shop,” His grin fell into a smirk, “I really don’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours.” And with that he turned and left the room, closing the doors with a resounding bang, leaving Dipper even more confused and scared then he was to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading. Sorry for THAT. Anyway I'm gonna try to make chapters longer as I go along. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. also, drawings!  
> from the first chapter  
> http://glyph-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/145628275229/some-doodles-from-my-thing-that-i-wrote-i-cant  
> from this chapter  
> http://glyph-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/146824770099/doodle-from-the-newest-chapter-of-thing


	4. share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence, sadism, food, mention of noncon
> 
> did you know originally this was going to be a light and fluffy story.

Bill slammed the door to his cabin shut behind him. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and so far the day had thrown some things at him that he hadn't expected. Well, he'd expected them. He was just hoping they wouldn't happen. The boy had more spirit in him then bill had originally assumed, which Bill was happy about, but he supposed it would make controlling him more difficult. 

"Bill!" Tad called from across the deck, and bounded over to him. "Gravity Port was the last spot along the coast. We'll be at sea for a couple of weeks until we hit the Isle." 

"Thank you Tad, hopefully we won't run into any nasty surprises this time." Bill replied looking ahead at his crew, feigning calm. He hoped that Tad wouldn't try to start a conversation, but he   
went ahead anyway. 

"So?" Tad stated, not looking at Bill, "how's the boy?"

"Impossible." Bill said blankly still staring ahead. 

"Bill why is he here? We don't have need for prisoners. This could attract more attention."   
Bill barked out a laugh. "And what's wrong with a little publicity, Strange? You know how I love it." He smiled coyly. Tad sighed.

"I know you do, and know that I respect you, but" Tad paused and breathed slowly. "You should be more careful. Definitely with the boy. I know you have a tendency to be impulsive and I don't think you should be to harsh with him."

Bill grimaced "Tad, in the future I would advise you against telling me what to do when it comes to something I won."

"Bill he's a person."

"Believe me, I'm severely aware of that fact." Bill smirked, thinking of how delicious a person the boy was. That kiss, though it had had unfortunate side effects, had certainly lifted his mood. Tad just didn't understand, as usual. He had always had a bigger heart than Bill when it came to hostage situations. 

Plus, Dipper wasn't a hostage, more like a featured guest that was going to stay in one room for awhile. Specifically his. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. And in the meantime, you can go get our guest something to eat. And then get back to the wheel. I’d do it myself, but I don’t want to.”   
Tad sighed and nodded. “Yes captain.” And turned and left. 

“Bring the food to me when you’re done!” Bill yelled as the man walked away. He chuckled when he saw Tad’s hands clench in obvious annoyance. He knew he shouldn’t annoy his first mate, but it was so fun. He also knew it probably made Tad angry that he was being used for such menial tasks, but at least he didn’t complain.

At the present Bill didn’t have any important to attend to, but he didn’t want to go back into his quarters just yet.

 

Dipper was asleep when Bill entered his cabin with a plate of food.   
“Pinetree,” Bill whispered and Dipper jerked awake, slamming his head against the desk and letting out a hiss of pain. He glared at Bill, and the captain smiled. “I brought breakfast!” He said, holding up the plate of food, but Dipper just turned his head away, and Bill frowned. 

“Oh come now, there’s no need for that.” Bill said gently and crouched in front of the boy, but Dipper was still glaring to the side, and out the window behind Bill’s bed.   
“Ok Pinetree I’m going to unlock you.” Bill reached around the boy making him flinch, and he grunted a bit when the captain unlocked his hands. When Bill stood again Dipper hunched forward and nursed his wrists, before looking up to glare at Bill again. Bill smiled and continued. 

“Now kid if you even try to pull anything I will throw you back in the brig, and although you might find my abode unsatisfactory, at least it’s dry.” B nudged the plate off food with his foot towards the kid. He heard the man mumble something under his breath while continuing to ignore the food. 

“What was that, precious?” Bill almost laughed when he saw the boy freeze at the name. His new guest was really precious, and he really wanted to steal another kiss, but he figured that would only serve to drive the kid further into his hole. “Oh come on Pine tree, you are precious. Earlier you were itching to know why you’re here, and now I’m telling you. I take precious things, and you certainly belong in that category.” He could see blush appearing on the boys face and it made his smile widen. 

“I said, ‘I’m not hungry’” Dipper spat back. 

“Would it be better if I fed it to you.” Bill replied, “I could go find a utensil, or I could use my hands.” Bill winked. 

“I’m not going to eat your food.” suddenly Dipper kicked out, hitting the plate and sending it flying across the floor and smashing on the wall. Bill’s smile grew.  
“Well, it looks like some one’s being a little dumb.” Suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed Dipper’s neck and chuckled when he felt him start to struggle, but released him as soon as he did. Dipper coughed. Bill stood up and grabbed the shackles that he had put on the desk. Making quick work of putting Dipper’s hands back behind him he simply walked away and sat down behind his desk. He began to study the map that he had laid out, until he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in~!” He sang, not looking up.

“Boss!” A tall, thin man with thinning hair and unfortunately big teeth burst into the room. When he noticed that the Captain was calmly sitting at his desk, he straightened up. “Sorry, Captain, we heard a clatter. Is everything ok?” 

“Yes, 8-ball, everything is fine, we just had a little problem with obedience.” Bill smirked when he heard Dipper mutter angrily. 

“You know, Captain Cipher,” 8-Ball said, “Some of the boys have been a bit lonely lately, and it seems you have acquired something that would ease them.” He glanced towards Dipper who was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear, until he turned back to the window. Bill looked, and chuckled a bit at how the boy had started to shake a bit, but he felt that for the moment, the boy had been through enough. 

“Not now 8-ball,” Bill sighed looking at his crew member, “But maybe I’ll let you if he doesn’t stop complaining.” Bill put emphasis on the last few words, making sure Dipper heard them.   
“Now run along.” Bill started to study his map again. 8-Ball gave a quick bow, turned, and walked forward to open the door. When he did he called out. 

“Sorry, fellas, the Captain doesn’t want to share!” He laughed and closed the door. Bill chuckled and looked over at Dipper. 

“Sorry, Pinetree, I was just kidding.” Dipper didn’t respond. “I wouldn’t do that.” The boy still didn’t say anything. In fact, when Bill looked over, he could see tears had started to fall from Dipper’s eyes again. Bill sighed. Honestly, he hadn’t meant for this to happen. He wasn’t a good person, he knew that, and the boy was proving to be entertaining at the very least. However, this was a little draining. 

“Dipper.” He said harshly, and felt Dipper jerk against the desk. “Stop crying, ok, why are you crying.” at that, Dipper turned his head as much as he could and looked at Bill incredulously. 

“Why do you think, Captain?” He said the title like it left a bad taste in his mouth. Bill narrowed his eyes.

“I’m asking you.” Bill said, without the hint of playfulness that usually was there, “What’s on your mind, Pinetree?” Dipper blinked up at him, then turned away and said something under his breath. Bill let out an exasperated sigh.  
“What was that, kid?”

“I said, I want to go home!” This time Dipper yelled, surprising Bill.

“Well that’s not an option. Anything else?”

“You’re a bastard.” Dipper said quietly.

“Well, you’re not wrong, but I suggest you watch your tone. You may have noticed I have a   
slight temperament.” Dipper fumed. 

“Well you know what? I don’t care. I don’t care anymore! You’re insane.”

“Your point, exactly?” Bill’s smirk had returned.

“I don’t want to be here.” Dipper said, no longer looking at Bill. 

“That is becoming increasingly obvious by the second.” Bill rubbed his temples, then slammed his hands back down on his desk. “Ok! You are going to talk to me. Who was the girl calling after you last night.” Dipper looked at Bill blankly.

“Sister.” Dipper stated in a flat tone.

‘Thank you to whatever being is watching right now.’ Bill thought. At least it wasn’t his wife or something. 

“Really? That’s interesting. I used to have a brother you know, died when I was younger.”

“I’d be sorry, but right now my sister probably thinks I’m dead.” Bill let out a laugh.

“Well I’m sorry about that Pine tree, but it’s going to stay like that.” Bill lifted the map off his desk, then proceeded to wave the map in front of his face. “See here Pinetree, we’re heading down to the Isle of Wight, an island off the southern coast of England. I left something there awhile ago and I need to go retrieve it. Should be a simple journey, not to far, so you are here to keep me company.” Dipper was back to glaring at him again.

“Why don’t you have one of your lackeys keep you company.”

“Because they have jobs to do.” Suddenly he stood up in a flourish “And now Pinetree,” He went and sat down in front of Dipper, “Now that I’ve shared with you, how about you share with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Edits will be coming later tonight. Fun fact: this entire story was originally meant to be a one shot and is based entirely on a prompt I got off tumblr.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: this has not been edited, and me trying to figure out which words would be appropriate for this time period, suggestive themes, sorta

That day was the longest day of Dipper’s life. Bill went on and on with questions about him. What were his interests, what was his sister’s name, and other random things like that. Some of the questions, Dpper simply gave one word answers, but even then Bill continued on. 

“Ok Pinetree, why are you living at The Gravity falls Port? You mentioned before that you weren’t from there.” Bill was back in the room after going out after leaving for awhile around noon (he assumed, he couldn’t see the sun) to ‘captain’ things. 

“I’m from the base of the mountain a bit south of Gravity falls. Mabel and I moved when our parents died.”

“Really? And how did they die?” Bill asked with intrigue.

“No.” Dipper said. He hadn’t been attacked again for saying anything yet, and he hoped his luck would continue.

“What?” The word was quick, and Dipper was amazed at how fast the man could switch between emotions.

“I said no. I’ve been answering all of your questions, but that one is way to personal.”  
“Pinetree,” He said leaning forward over Dipper until their faces were way too close, “I think we’ve gotten plenty personal, don’t you?”

Thinking back on it, Dipper wanted to punch the man in the face. Again. The man had laughed and backed away, which Dipper was thankful for, but he was getting way too touchy for Dipper’s taste. If only he’d known what was about to happen. 

It was dark outside, the only light in the room being a candle on Bill’s desk. Bill was studying a book that he had grabbed a shelf that Dipper couldn’t see. Dipper was still uncomfortably chained to the leg of the desk, and he was beginning to nod off, until Bill shut his book with a slam causing him to jerk awake, hitting his head on the table. He groaned in pain. 

“Ok Pinetree, time for bed!~” Bill sang, standing and coming over to Dipper. “I’m going to unchain you, ok? And I’d rather you not treat me like your breakfast, got it?” The last words were playful, but Dipper could hear the threat behind them. Also it reminded Dipper of his regret. He stomach was starting to growl, and he really wished he had taken the food Bill had offered, but his pride wouldn’t let him ask for any. He doubted he’d even get some after the stunt he’d pulled. 

“Why?” Dipper asked, confused as to why he was being unchained. If the captain was going to be asleep, wouldn’t he want Dipper to be locked down?

“Well I can’t let my precious Pinetree sleep on the floor now, can I?”

“I’ve been on the floor all day, haven’t I?” He asked, rubbing his wrists. 

“Don’t get snarky with me, precious.” He responded, then took Dipper’s hand. “Are you ok with this?” He asked, wearing an innocent smile and gesturing to their hands. Dipper just looked at him confused and gave a slight nod. He wouldn’t have, but he doubted it would have mattered if he’d said no. Bill smirked and pulled Dipper to follow him. As he walked, if only for a few steps, Dipper studied the room. On the other side of Bill’s desk, there was a large bookshelf with tons of titles and covers that Dipper didn’t recognize. There was also a painting that looked like Bill dressing like a king. Was he really that self centered? The oddest thing that Dipper noticed though, were the eyes carved into the walls, floor, and ceiling were covered with tiny carvings of eyes. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed them earlier, but before he could think more on the subject Bill stopped. And when Dipper and focused again, he did not like what they were standing in front of. 

“Bill?” He said with a grimace.

“Yes, Pinetree?” Bill said with a wide smile.

“Why are we in front of your bed?” Dipper looked at Bill and yanked his hand out of the other’s grip. 

“Well where else would we sleep, Precious?” Bill cocked his head to side and Dipper scowled  
.  
“Like hell I’m sleeping with you. I’d rather be on the floor.” Bill laughed and grabbed Dipper’s hand again.

“Oh Pinetree, get your head out of the gutter. You’d rather sleep on the floor? Really?”

“I did it earlier.”

“Well, surprisingly, you don’t have a choice!” Bill’s voice sounded a little bit forced at the end of his sentence. He sat down on the the bed and pulled Dipper down with him. “And do you know what’ll happen if you disobey me?”

“You’ll shoot me?” He guessed.

“You really are smart! I knew there was a reason I picked you from that dumb town!” Bill then collapsed on the bed. “And also Pinetree, this is a way I can tell if you try to leave. I’m a very light sleeper, believe me.” At that Bill stood up. “I’m gonna go change. Sorry kid but those clothes are gonna have to stay for now. I’m sure we can get you a new set when we reach the Isle. I’m gonna go change, and you better be here when I get back. See you in a bit, Pinetree!” Then he blinked his eye a little forcefully. Dipper stared at him in confusion. Bill frowned. 

“I’m wink- I’m winking. I know it’s hard to tell with the one eye and I just- ugh.” He then turned and walked toward the bookshelf. Dipper was surprised when Bill walked up to the bookcase, pulled on one of the books, and then swung the shelf open, revealing a tiny room. Bill then stepped through and closed the book shelf door, or boeloor as Mabel would call it, behind him. Dipper had heard rumors of rich people putting secret doors and passages in their homes, but never on a ship. He didn't see how it was necessary, and it had to be expensive.

Dipper thought over the past day. At Least with Bill out of the room he could collect his thoughts.He assumed it was around the time he's been captured the previous night. So in approximately the last twenty four hours he'd been kidnapped, threatened, called precious, and forced into a room that he had no intention of staying in. However, the more Bill talked the less afraid Dipper became, but the more confused he got. But the hatred Dipper had for the man stayed. 

The Captain didn’t make sense. Dipper had decided Bill was insane hours ago, but he had to have a reason. Everything has to have a reason, Dipper thought. He kept thinking it, over and over, as a way to keep himself from freaking out. It helped a little, a little until he looked out the window. He climbed over the bed and peered out. And suddenly, that’s when it hit him. Well, it had already hit him, but now…

He was in the middle of the ocean. He was miles away from home, miles away from anyone he’d ever know. What was Mabel thinking? Was she trying to find him? Did the town think he was dead? He was so worried about his sister. They’d never been apart, especially after their parents died.  
But though he was worried about his twin, it was, in a twisted way, a bit exciting. Dipper had always loved learning new things and going on adventures. As a child he had a knack for getting himself in trouble. He laughed quietly. Maybe this was karma for not being careful. 

‘Maybe I should have hid upstairs with Mabel’, part of him thought. ‘Wait!’ Another part shouted ‘this could lead to something, you might see something amazing!’ and a third part said ‘Hey, if you ever get back to Mabel, you’ll have some great stories to tell.’ 

“Stay on the bright side, Dipper, that’s what Mabel would do.” Dipper breathed, before the shelf banged open once again, revealing the golden man on rather average white nightclothes, but with the same gold trim that Dipper had seen on his coat. Bill looked at Dipper in slight surprise as he walked over, but a dopey grin overtook his face when he plopped down on the bed. 

“Well I'm glad you made yourself comfortable Pinetree.” Bill said, “Have you accepted your fate of sleeping on the bed?”

“I guess.” Dipper sighed then laid his head back and pushed himself against the wall. Then flipped when Bill yanked the blanket out from underneath him.

“Now don’t be rude, Precious. Everyone knows you don’t lay on top of a blanket. That’s just dumb.” Dipper glared at Bill from his new position upside down, but just rolled over and faced the wall again, and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t see, but he could feel B’s eyes on him, could practically hear the smile in B’s face.

“Ok Pinetree. I got it.” Then Bill climbed in and, Dipper thanked God, did not make a move to touch Dipper.”  
“Goodnight, Pinetree!” Then he blew out the candle and all was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote an entire chapter on this


	6. Heart of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for attempted rape and uncomfortable conversations
> 
> I didn't plan for this to happen, I'm sorry! Also I finally reached 2000 words, and I hope to beat that next time.

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Screams could be heard. It was loud and blurry and nothing made sense. A boy stood alone, in the middle of it all. He couldn’t move. He was moving, but it was like something else was holding him. Pulling him away from the fire. He should be happy the fire could kill him, swallow him, but he didn’t want to leave. The screaming, he recognized for some reason. And he remembered the fire as well. Why did he remember the fire? Why did he remember the screaming? He’d seen this before, he’d seen this many times before. He looked around tried to focus but he couldn’t. All he could see was faces. Three to be exact. Two were taller, and standing around the one in the middle. Their faces were charred and blurred, and he couldn’t recognize them. But the one in the middle he recognized. It was a girl. She looked like him, but younger than he remembered her. She was crying. She was crying and screaming and he wanted to run to her but he couldn’t. He was still being pulled back by forces he couldn’t see. Suddenly the girl yelled and he could hear her clearly._

“Dipper!”

“Dipper!” Dipper shot up suddenly noise and let out a yell. He clutched his chest and breathed deeply, but grimaced when he heard a laugh coming from across the room. 

“Woah, didn’t mean to ruin your beauty sleep princess.” Bill said turning around with a cup in hand, gold like everything else this man seemed to own. Dipper swung his legs off the bed and put his head in his hands, a headache already starting to form from the restless sleep and increasingly annoying voice of the captain. 

“What time is it?” Dipper groaned, not looking up.

“Daytime, Pinetree. What’dya think, I’m gonna steal one of those new fangled pendulum clocks? Those things way tons.” Dipper looked up then.

“Those things have been around for a decade, at least.” Dipper responded, looking at the captain in confusion. “Plus, I thought gold was like, your thing.” The blond laughed.

“Well maybe they have. I just didn’t think that was important. Time is an illusion Precious, you might need to remember that. But good eye with the gold. Now you know what to get me on my birthday.” Bill did that thing with his eye again, blinking really hard, so Dipper assumed he was winking again. 

“When's your birthday? You look young for a pirate.” Dipper said, too tired to be argumentative.

“Don't know. Around twenty three maybe? I never really paid attention.” Dipper let out a soft laugh.

“Figures.” 

“What figures Pinetree?” 

“It’s just my luck that I get kidnapped by a pirate who doesn’t know how old he is or has any knowledge of current appliances.” Dipper said shaking his head tiredly and chuckling quietly.

“Well is your luck extremely good?” Bill replied. “Ok Precious, I’m gonna head out. Feel free to move around today, but there will be guards at the door, so don’t even think about stepping outside. That is a privilege and must be earned.”

“Didn’t even cross my mind.” Dipper said, relieved that he wouldn’t be chained to the desk again but sort of sad that he couldn’t go outside. Though he guessed, considering when he was outside last the crew wouldn’t stop staring and a whistling, it was probably a good idea. Though he doubted that was why the captain was making him stay. 

“Good boy. See ya later!” And with that Bill walked out, closing the door with a flourish. Dipper was still sitting on the bed, staring at the door. After a minute, he sighed and pushed himself up.  
Walking over the the bookshelf he squinted, looking at the books. Last night he had been too tired and confused to notice which book the Captain had pulled specifically, so he began running his fingers and a picking them up to try and open the door. However, before he opened the door, he found a specific book that struck him as odd. Well, all the books seemed odd, but this one was definitely the oldest. It was a deep red, and was decorated with gold. The strangest thing though, was the golden, six fingered hand, with a three on it in the middle. He picked the book up at started to examine it. There were multiple tears on it and a monocle hanging from the binding.

“Huh,” Dipper mumbled, “I wonder-” But before he could open the book to look inside, some one started to open the door. He rushed to put the book back in place, turned, and sprinted for the bed, but tripped and fell flat. He let out a groan while the door opened fully. Turning himself around he was surprised to see the tall balding man with the terrible teeth that had entered the room the day before, along with a shorter, fatter, and sunburned man. 

“Hello, Precious.” The taller man said with malice, “I think that’s what the Captain’s been calling him.” He added, nudging the other one. They walked toward Dipper, who pushed himself backwards until his head bumped into the bed frame. 

“Yeah, definitely!” The shorter one said, laughing. 

“The boss never said anything to us about not having a little fun did he?” Dipper remembered Bill calling this one Eight ball.

“F-fun?” Dipper asked nervously. He wanted to become part of the room at that point, would rather be anyone, anywhere, or anything but him.

“Yeah!” The pink man called out, looking at Eight ball, “He just told us to make sure he doesn’t leave!”

“You got it, Teeth.” Eight ball snapped his fingers. “And what better way to make sure he doesn’t pull anything, then stay as close to him as possible?” 

“I’d actually rather you didn’t.” Dipper said, trying to stand up again.

“Well, too bad.” Suddenly Dipper had a foot hitting his stomach and he was back down on the floor with tears pricking his eyes. “You don’t have a choice.” Those words seemed familiar to Dipper and he almost laughed.  
‘Seems to be the case, huh.’ Dipper thought, but that thought disappeared when Eight Ball grabbed his wrists and pulled him up.  
“Oh, I could just eat you up,” Eight ball said, and Dipper cringed in distaste. He kicked his feet but wasn’t able to land a hit. And he really wished he could. Especially, when Eight Ball leaned in and planted his lips on Dipper’s. Dipper practically screamed into the other’s mouth and struggled to bring his hands out of the pirate’s grip. After what seemed like years to Dipper, but in reality had only been seconds, Eight Ball pulled away, and finally Dipper yanked his hands out and jumped away. He backed away, and pushed himself onto the bed and up against the window. 

“Get away!” Dipper screeched. “Get away from me!” 

“I believe Bill said I could punish you if you didn’t learn to obey, Precious.” And then Dipper found himself pushed against the window by the pirate’s gnarled hands. 

“Hey save some for me, won’t you Eight Ball?” Teeth said closing in behind the other. Dipper screamed again.

“Get off! Get off me!” Dipper yelled, tears starting to fall. 

‘Ha.’ He thought, falling limp, ‘and I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life.’ He shivered when he felt a tongue near his eye, licking away tears. ‘God, please make this stop, I would give anything for this to stop right now.’

“Hey Pinetree!~” Suddenly  
the door to the room slammed open to reveal the captain in all his glory. “I brought you some- well, well, well.” Suddenly Dipper was released and he collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball. Eight ball and Teeth backed away, obviously nervous with their Captain having arrived. But Bill simply stood there, holding a plate of food that Dipper assumed was for him. Bill walked forward, placing the food on the desk, then looked at his crew members.

“I was wondering where my guards went.” He said with a smile, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

“Well, Boss, you did say to watch him so we figured-” 

“You would take something that I had said no to? That you would attempt to harm something that I have claimed? Is that what you thought?” Bill’s voice was low, and anger flowed through it, his smile gone. 

“Well- uh, boss, you never told me no.” Teeth added, stuttering. Bill barked out a laugh. 

“A funny guy, huh? Get out of my sight, both of you. I'll deal with you later.” The two men bolted out of the room, leaving Bill standing still by his desk and Dipper hunched over on the bed. Dipper was crying, and breathing hard.  
‘It's alright,’ he thought, ‘I'm alright. They're gone, nothing happened.’

“Pinetree.” The Captain’s high pitched voice snapped Dipper out of his head, but it didn't make it better. 

“B-Bill?” Dipper said in a broken tone. “Why-” He stopped himself. Bill probably wouldn't even answer. 

“Why what Pinetree?” Dipper could hear Bill’s shoes click across the wooden floor. The bed sank when the captain sat down, but Dipper stayed curled up and unmoving. 

“Why am I here!” It wasn’t a question. It was yelled, the words full of hysteria. “You know what? Don’t answer that. I’ve figured it out. I’m going to die here.” He started to sit up. “But what I’m actually interested in,” He turned his red rimmed eyes to Bill, “is why did you stop them?” Dipper had stopped crying, and he felt a mix of emotions. He was furious, and scared, and confused. But also relieved. This was the first time in the last two days that he had been relieved to see the stupid Captain. 

“Listen Pinetree,” There was something in Bill’s voice that Dipper had never heard before. It was quieter, and lacking in the normal insanity. “I will not pretend I’m a good person.”

“Ha! You got that right!” 

“Shut up and let me finish.” Bill snapped before taking a deep breath, “But I’m not that bad. I, unlike my idiot crew, have rules. I don’t rape people. There’s no decorum in it. You might have noticed I’m trying to live a high life, and nobles don’t do that. Or at least, if they do, I am by default better than them.”

“If you're such a saint, then can I go home?” Dipper asked, serious even though he knew what the answer would be. 

“Couldn't let you even if I wanted to, Kid.”

“I hate you.”

“I'm aware.” 

“If you know that I hate you then why am I still here?” 

“Cause I need you to stop hating me.” At Bill’s words, Dipper laughed quietly

“That’s not going to happen. And if you’re so against rape, why did you kiss me?” There was disgust in Dipper’s tone at the last words. 

“Couldn’t help myself.”

“You disgust me.”

“Again, I’m Aware.” Bill sighed, and stood up, “Well anyway, Pinetree, I brought food, if you want it.”

“I don’t want your food.” Dipper mumbled. 

“I know you don’t, but Precious, if you don’t eat, you’ll starve.” Dipper looked at Bill to find the captain pouting. 

“I’d rather starve.” 

“Pinetree, I will take away your food, but I will also shackle you to the desk. Again.” Bill threatened. 

“Go ahead.” Dipper said, then stood up, walked past Bill, and dropped down next to the desk. He wrapped his hands around the desk leg and waited, staring straight ahead. 

“My, my, my.” Bill said with a shake of his head. “Pinetree, you seem so smart. Don't you know pride comes before a fall?” 

“I've already fallen, I'll keep my pride thank you very much.” 

“Suit yourself.” Bill walked up to Dipper and pulled the shackles off of the desk, then preceded to attach Dipper to the desk. Dipper yelped when a some of the chain pinched his skin. Bill laughed, and Dipper’s face grew red. 

“Also Pinetree,” Bill swung around to face Dipper, kneeling down. “You’re really, really cute.” And he leaned in and touched Dipper’s face. 

 

‘If he kisses me again I swear I will chew through these chains and throw him off his own ship.’ Dipper thought bitterly when Bill started to play with his hair. Suddenly Bill stopped and Dipper looked at him to find a look of bewilderment.

“Hey Pinetree,” He said reaching forward and pushing Dipper’s hair away. “What’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just accept his love Dipper, c'mon. I'm kidding Bill's a jerk. He'll get better I swear. Also I apologize. For this. Wanna hear some history facts that I had to look up while writing this.
> 
> The first mechanical clocks were invented in Europe around the 14th century, but pendulum clocks were invented in 1656. 
> 
> Pirates were most successful from 1660 to 1730, so you can assume this takes place in that time period. 
> 
> The first mention of a birthday celebration was in Genesis in the old testament
> 
> Kidnapping was first used as a word referring to capturing adults as well in 1650, roughly.
> 
> I'd love feedback!


	7. Heart of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence, death, mention of rape/non-con
> 
> I'm gonna change all the chapter titles too

“Hey Pinetree,” Bill said reaching forward and pushing Dipper’s hair away. “What’s this?” Pushing Dipper’s hair Bill saw something that he’d never seen before, and he’d seen a lot of things. Dipper ducked out of his grasp and turned his head away. Bill smiled at the blush that was quickly taking over his Precious Pinetree’s face. He was just too cute. But Bill was really interested in the mark on Dipper’s forehead. It was in the exact shape of the asterism that was part of Ursa Major, he had heard people call it the-

“The big dipper, I know, I know.” Dipper mumbled. “It’s a stupid birthmark. Everyone says I’m cursed.” Suddenly Dipper perked up, “Captain, I’m cursed and if you keep me here your boat will sink.” He said quickly. 

“Oh Precious,” Bill frowned. “I don’t think it’s healthy for people to tell you you’re cursed. Which you aren’t, by the way, I would know.” Dipper looked confused for a second before Bill continued. “I knew you were special.” Bill whispered, peering at the boy, and smiling softly. His brown hair had been so soft, and that mark. Bill’s favorite thing was finding valuable things, and boy had he hit the jackpot. He really wanted to kiss the boy again, wanted to kiss the beautiful mark on his forehead, but he couldn’t. Bill had never really dabbled in self-control, but he was trying his hardest now. 

“I hate it.” Dipper said, bringing Bill out of his head.

“Well I love it. You have to like it a tiny bit, I mean, it is your name.” 

“My sister gave me that name. I barely remember my old one.”

“Then what is your real name?”

“Dipper. Like I said, I never use that one any more.” Dipper let out a sigh, “Besides, you never even call me Dipper anyway. What would another name do?” 

“You have a good point.” Bill said, sliding away. He relaxed against the wall, putting distance between him and Dipper.

“I really am sorry about my crew by the way.” Bill thought for a second, “Well, to be honest I’m not sorry. I’m just furious.” Bill said bitterly. “I swear when I get my hands on those two I’m gonna-” 

“I’d be happy to push them off the boat for you.” Bill was surprised at the seriousness in Dipper’s voice. 

“Maybe not that. I’d rather do something a bit more fun.”

“Fun?”  
“Not for them. But never mind that now.” Bill proclaimed with a wave of his hand. “You still have to eat some food.”

“I said no.” Dipper rattled his chains, “remember.” 

“But remember yesterday, Pinetree?” Bill said with a devilish grin, “I said I would hand feed you if you’d rather not feed yourself.” Dipper looked disgusted by the idea. 

“No chance in Hell.” Bill groaned at Dipper’s words and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” Bill stood. ‘Your pride is gonna make you starve, kid.’ He thought shaking his head as he walked toward the door. “I’m heading out again kid. I do have a job to do!” And with that he left, a bit sad to not hear his charge calling after him, but determined to complete a goal. 

Bill slammed open the door, disturbing Tad, who had apparently been standing by the door. Bill walked straight past him.

“Bill!” Tad called, running after the captain. “What happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter Tad,” He replied, not looking back, “What matters is where those two miscreants ran off too. Did you see where Tooth and Eight Ball ran?”

“I didn’t see where they went,” Tad said when they came to a stop in the middle of the deck, “All I saw was them running like bats outta hell from your quarters. I’ve got no idea where they went though.” Bill thought about Tad’s words for a second. The ship was large, sure, but it’d be easy enough to find them. 

“Pyronica!” He shouted, causing Tad to start at the sudden noise. A tall woman, with wild hair raced across the deck to where the Captain and second mate were standing. Her name was really Veronica, but do to her firey spirit (and love for arson) Bill had given her a nickname, like he did all Some said it was unlucky to have a woman aboard a ship, but Pyronica was one of the strongest and fastest he knew. Bill was sure she’d be able to find the two crew members he was missing in no time. 

“Yes Boss?” She said with a smile to them both. 

“I need you to find Eight-ball and Teeth for me. Can you do that my lady?” He asked.

“Of Course, Captain. Any reason why?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Sorry Pyro, you will learn that as soon as they are here. Now run along.” With that, Pyronica saluted and ran off. Bill smiled. 

“So,” Tad said confused, “What did they do?”

“You’ll see.” 

 

A few minutes later Bill saw Pyronica walking back to them with Eight Ball and Teeth in tow, both looking nervous. Bill smiled. 

“There you two are! Thank you, my lady, you can go.” He gave a mock bow to Pyronica.

“No problem at all, Captain.” She saluted again and walked away, but not to far. She joined some onlookers who had gathered around. 

“Now boys,” Bill began smiling at the two cowering before him. “You two did something quite bad today.” 

“Uh, boss, um, it was an honest mistake. We didn’t know!” Eight-ball said wringing his hands.

“Oh yes you did!” Bill barked, all traces of humor gone from his voice. “Both of you attempted to steal something from me. Do you know what they do to people who steal where I’m from?”

“Well no one knows where you’re from-”

“SILENCE!” Bill shouted again, causing the men in front of him to flinch. He breathed “Tad, Pyronica, if you could please restrain my men.” Bill smiled when his second mate and female crew member did as they were told, and chuckled as Eight Ball and Teeth struggled. 

“Listen up everyone!” He called turning to the crowd that had gathered behind him. “These two attempted to take what was mine. If you can recall, the last time someone attempted to steal from me,” He turned back around, “I shot them in the head. But this time,” Bill swept back his coat and gripped something, not pulling it out yet for theatrics. “This time the matter is a bit more personal. So let me continue.” He walked closer to the four and stared into Eight balls slightly crossed eyes. “Where I come from when you steal something,” And with that, he pulled out what he had been hiding, a six inch hunting knife, old and rusted but still incredibly sharp “They cut off your hand.”

Bill suddenly lashed out and grabbed Eight Ball’s hand. Fast as a bullet, before Eight Ball could react he brought the knife hard and fast on his wrist. Eight Ball screamed and jerked downwards, his other hand grabbing his arm. The hand hadn’t come off all the way, and it was hanging quite awkwardly downwards. Bill tilted his head and frowned. 

“Aw, such a shame.” Bill said with a saccharine tone. “Well, not really.” He swung the knife down ago, sawing a bit as he did. He hit bone, sawing around it a bit, then forced it down again, and the appendage dropped to the deck. Blood was dripping from the wound and clinging to Eightball’s skin. Eightball was screaming profanities, cursing God, and Bill, and everyone else around him. Bill released him and he fell back onto Pyronica who held him by his shoulders. 

“Are you in pain, my dear Pirate? Well,” Bill said, faking sympathy and batting his eyes. “Let me help you with that.” He sprung forward, took the knife, and plunged it into Eightball's stomach. Eightball gasped at the action, and Pyronica released him, allowing him to crumple to the floor in a bowl of pain. 

“Shove him off the deck.” Bill waved his hand nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just signed a loyal man’s death sentence. “The Sharks can have him for all I care.” He suddenly turned and pointed the weapon at Teeth. “And you. I'm not going to lose two of my best men in one day, but don't think you'll get off easy. Tad!” He looked at the man who had been holding Teeth. “Tie him to the mast. I'll be back in a minute.” Tad nodded solemnly, knowing what Bill had planned. Bill turned and began walking back to his cabin, but he could hear Teeth kicking and screaming his apologies. Bill thought it was a little pathetic. He continued walking, past the crowd who stood silently. They knew not to step out of line when Bill was angry. He glowered all the way to his cabin door, but when he slammed it open and walked through it his smile returned full force.

“Pinetree!” He said happily walking over and standing next to his captured asterism. Bill frowned when Dipper looked up in disgust. “What's wrong, Precious?” He asked gently. 

“The walls are thin.” Dipper said quietly. “What happened?” Bill sighed, feeling relieved in an odd way. 

“Doesn't matter. All that matters is that the disgusting man who tried to take what's mine is gone.” Bill replied and Dipper grimaced.

“I'm not yours, and there were two of them.” Dipper replied harshly, his voice rough. 

“Oh Pinetree, Pinetree, Pinetree.” Bill shook his head and laughed. “We’ll get to the first thing later, but you are right, there were two of them. Now,”  
Bill knelt down, “how do you feel about going outside?” Dipper looked at him warily.

“What's the catch?”

“Oh no catch at all! I just want to show you something.” Bill smiled, “though, I'm afraid the chains will have to stay. Can't have you going and punching someone now can I?” Bill laughed out loud once again. Dipper sighed and released some of the tension from his form. 

“I'm going to assume once again that I don't have a choice?” Dipper asked in a tired tone. Bill smiled. He didn't reply, just simply leaned down and unlocked the shackles and pulled Dipper up by his arm. Then, he turned Dipper around and clicked the cuffs back into place.   
“C’mon Dipper!” Bill tugged the man forward by the chains and lead him to the door. Walking to the door, he lead Dipper outside, and was greeted with a happy sight. Teeth was tied securely, with his hands around the mast. Bill smiled and continued to tug Dipper forward. He didn’t like how his henchmen were staring at his treasure, some of even having the audacity to whistle at the boy. Oh well, they’d learn why not to do that in a moment. 

Bill could fill Dipper tensing up and walking faster behind him. It made him happy to know that Dipper would rather be near him than the others, so he guessed he had Eight Ball and Teeth to thank for that. He brought Dipper along and turned to the boy, who was staring at the ground awkwardly. 

“Tad!” Bill called, causing the brunet to jump up and look at him. It might be a nice touch that he hadn’t yet seen the man tied to the mast and assumed why he had been brought out. Tad walked over to them quickly. 

“We’re ready for you captain,” Tad said blankly, handing Bill a box.

“Thank you, my good sir.” Bill replied, releasing Dipper, and taking the box with a slight bow. “Now, Tad, would you mind watching our guest?” He asked, gesturing to Dipper. Tad looked at him strangely before sighing. 

“Come over here kid. What's your name?” 

“My name is D-” Dipper began hesitantly, before Bill cut him off.

“His name is Dipper, now please go and make sure no one touches him. And also,” he leaned in and whispered the last bit to Tad. “Make sure he's paying attention.”

Bill left the two behind, hearing Tad ask small questions to the boy such as ‘Are you alright?’ and ‘What happened?’. Dipper wasn’t answering. 

Bill walked up behind the man tied to the mast. He set the box down and opened it, pulling out what was inside. A long leather strap, that he let swing through the and slapped it against his hand. Teeth flinched.

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment in the notes if I made a mistake or if you have any feedback


	8. Heart of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for torture, slight non-con, and that this chapter is completely unedited.

Dipper’s fear for Bill came back in those moments. Standing near Tad at first he felt slightly comforted. The man in purple had been relatively kind to him the day before. When he was handed over to the first mate he flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Tad inquired softly. Dipper just nodded silently, looking down. He heard Tad let out a breath. “What happened?” He heard. He didn’t answer. It was then that he heard a sound like a slap, followed by a quiet chuckle that that he immediately recognized as belonging to the Captain. He looked up finally away from Tad and towards the middle of the ship, seeing a man tied to the mast with Bill standing in front holding- was that a whip? Dipper recognized the man tied as one of the men who had tried to… Dipper didn’t even want to think about it. He didn’t see the other one anywhere. 

Dipper looked at Bill, who was just standing there. The man, Teeth, Dipper recalled was shaking slightly. Dipper almost laughed.

‘Now you know how it feels, you son of a bitch.’ He thought darkly, but his thoughts were cut off when a crack rang out and, followed by one of the loudest screams Dipper had ever heard. Dipper cringed at the noise. He didn’t want to look, but before he could avert his eyes Bill had already brought the lash down once again and two small stripes of blood had appeared on Teeth’s back. In seconds more and more strips of red of blood had appeared and the screaming continued. Dipper tried to close his eyes, the sight causing his stomach to churn but when he did the whipping stopped. He opened one eye, only to find Bill staring at him, but then looking at Tad.

“Tad, what did I say?” Bill said in an exasperated tone, as if he hadn’t just been torturing one of his own crewmembers. Tad suddenly jumped and looked down at Dipper.

“Oh Sorry.” Tad said to Bill then whispered to Dipper, “Kid, you need to watch. Unless you want to be disrespectful.” Though Tad still held his comforting tone, the last word was obviously a threat. Dipper looked forward then, stared straight into the Captain’s eye. Bill smiled, then turned back away. Once again, the Captain began to maul his crew member.

After a while of the torture, Dipper was close to tears. And vomiting. He had never had a good stomach when it came to wounds and this was definitely the worst one. Also, he knew he shouldn’t be feeling bad for the man who attacked him, but after the 15th lashing he just wanted it to stop. He couldn’t imagine being in the much pain, and the screams had been terrifying. When they were finally done, Bill called out.

“Let this be a lesson for all of you!” he spun around, looking at his crew. There was blood on his face and malice in his eyes. “If you dare try to steal from me, or if anyone I do not give explicit permission to tries to touch this boy,” He pointed at Dipper who flinched “Will receive the same treatment.” With that he walked over and grabbed Dipper, pulling him back to the room. Dipper followed along silently, numb from what he’d just seen. 

Dipper was quiet when they entered the room. Dipper was quiet when Bill released him and collapsed on the bed. Dipper was quiet as he walked over to the desk and slid slowly down to the floor. Dipper was still and quiet until Bill let out a long sigh and it interrupted the silence. 

“Pinetree!” Bill whined, and Dipper looked over.

“What?” Dipper asked flatly. Bill turned so he was looking at Dipper.

“Come lay down with me.” Bill said and Dipper caught his breath. He stood up and started to walk over, complying because he knew he had no choice, but he did not want to be within a ten foot radius of the man he just saw torture someone. Dipper sat down on the bed, putting space between him and Bill. The blond man huffed and reached out, pulling Dipper down which caused Dipper to yelp. He shifted to get more comfortable, and ended up where he had been the night before, against the window. 

He nearly screamed when Bill placed his arm over him and pressed their bodies together. Dipper stiffened and Bill hummed. 

“Uh-” Dipper squirmed a bit, “can you, um, not do that?” He choked out, mustering up a bit of bravery. 

“Oh but Precious,” Bill purred, “you're so warm!” Bill held Dipper tighter and Dipper grimaced. 

“You're such a hypocrite.” Dipper mumbled.

“Oh? And why is that Pinetree?” There was mirth in his tone when he asked the question. 

“Cause you go on and on about having some sort of moral, but you beat a man to near for doing something awfully similar to your own actions.” There was a moment of silence before Dipper was jabbed in his stomach and he cried out before breathing a bit heavily. 

“Never compare me to those Villains, precious.” Bill replied, “besides, at least I admit I'm wrong. They did not.” Dipper scoffed at that. That sat in silence for a bit, not moving. Then Dipper spoke up.

“What happened to the other one?” He asked quietly. He didn't even know if Bill would answer him. 

“Well, I did what you wanted me too, Pinetree.” 

“What?”

“I pushed him off the ship.” 

“Oh.” They lay there after that, silently, Bill acting much like a cat and not allowing Dipper to move. The room was still light, but all Dipper could see was the ocean. It was calming to watch. The lowering sun lit the water in an odd way, that reminded Dipper the sun setting over the docks back in Gravity Falls. He guessed that was one thing that was the same here and home. The sun and the ocean. He smiled.

 

Dipper jerked awake. It was pitch black outside. He was breathing heavy and sweating. His sleep had once again been filled with nightmares.This time it had been that he had been tied to the mast, and Bill was laughing the entire time, and had allowed his men to have their way with them. Due to the horror from the dream, when he turned to see Bill sleeping soundly next him he almost screamed. He didn’t want Bill to know he was awake, but he didn’t want to be near the man either. Slowly he lifted the blanket that was on top of him. That wasn’t there before was it? Bill must have put it on him when he came to bed. Slowly, he climbed forward, exiting at the end of the bed as to not crawl over a sleeping pirate. 

When he stepped on the floor, it creaked and he cringed, turning his head slightly to see if Bill was still asleep. The blond man hadn’t moved, so Dipper continued. He wasn’t going to escape, oh no. Sure the thought had crossed his mind when he was outside, but he hadn’t had time to plan and didn’t know what he would do once he left the room. So instead he tip-toed over to the bookshelf and began looking for the strange book he had found earlier. Before he could find it, however…

“Pinetree?” Bill asked groggily, sitting up in the bed. “Why are you up.” Dipper was frozen. Bill was half asleep, so with any luck Bill would forget this but he didn’t know how to respond.

“Um-I-” He stuttered out, wringing his hands as he tended to do when nervous, “I was just restless. I didn’t mean to wake-”

“It’s fine, Kid.” Bill said, swinging his legs off the bed. “Were you looking for something?” He gestured to Dipper and the bookshelf.

“Oh no,” Dipper shook his head. He almost felt bad about lying but wasn’t sure if the Captain would be all that pleased with someone going through his books. “I was just looking. I um- I used to read a lot.” 

“Did you now?” Bill asked, but Dipper knew he was being rhetorical. Bill stood up and stretched, groaning and cracking his back. Bill walked over to Dipper and rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. It was awkward, since Bill was quite a bit taller then him, and Dipper just stood there uncomfortably. Suddenly Bill jerked up, surprising Dipper.

“Here.” Bill took Dipper’s hand in his, “I wanna show you something.” Bill lead a confused Dipper across the room and out the door. 

Dipper looked at the back of Bill’s head in confusion. He didn’t know why he was being taken out of the room, especially during the middle of the night and unchained. Bill kept his grip on Dipper’s hand and lead him up to the platform above his bedroom, where the wheel was. Bill turned to Dipper.

“Pinetree if you keep looking at me you’ll miss the view.” Bill scoffed, “Well, I mean, I’m quite a view, but I promise this one’s just as impressive.” Dipper frowned at Bill, but did as he was asked. The moon shone on the water and turned it silver. And then he looked up.

The sky was the clearest Dipper had ever seen it. He could see thousands and thousands of planets and stars, there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. He could point out constellations like hercules, scorpius, and of course, his name sake, ursa major. 

Mabel and him used to look at the stars from the roof of the shack when they were younger. They would sneak up there when Stan wasn’t looking, and Mabel would make up patterns in the sky and Dipper would laugh at her ridiculousness. But the sky now was so much more clear than at home. He could see so much more, like it was endless. The ocean added to the effect. Not for the first time, he realised how far away from home he was. He was in the middle of the ocean, on a pirate ship, with a sadistic Captain who seemed to be taking care of him. He was so confused, it didn’t make sense. He wished Mabel was there. She would know what was happening. She had always been better with people than him. Maybe she’d be better with pirates too. It wasn’t until Bill spoke that he realised he’d started crying.

“Pinetree?” Bill asked, concern lacing his voice. “This was supposed to make you happy, why- why are crying?” Dipper laughed out loud. Bill looked even more confused. Dipper turned to Bill with teary eyes. 

“Why?” Dipper asked, once again. 

“You answer my question I answer yours, remember?”

“You really don’t understand how people work, do you?”

“Well I’m not around civilians much. Please answer me Precious?” Bill pouted.

“I watched you torture a man to near death today.” Dipper mumbled, “You talked about me like I’m a possession. I’m not yours.” Bill let out I sigh.

“I’m-” Bill paused, “I’m sorry. I wanted you to watch because I thought it would show you that I won’t let people hurt you.”  
“You hurt me.” Dipper replied, his tone emotionless. He looked back out at the water, so he didn’t see the regret that flashed across Bill’s face. “I’m not yours.” Bill let out a long breath.

“You’re right.” Dipper turned to Bill in surprise.

“Excuse me?” Dipper tilted his head and furrowed his brow, “Can you repeat that?” Bill chuckled.

“I said you’re right. Your not mine. But you are precious.” Bill’s tone became quieter. “And you are stuck on my ship.” It was Dipper’s turn to laugh. 

“I’m not going to be stuck forever you know.” Dipper shot back.

“Sure you’re not.” Bill leaned down next to him so they were both looked at the same piece of sky and water. “And though you want to leave, you have to admit,” He turned to look at brunet, “the view is amazing.” And then, for the second time in the past two days, Bill surprised Dipper by pressing his lips against the man’s. The only difference was that this one was gentle instead of demanding. And that Dipper didn't try to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THE STAR SCENE FOR MONTHS AHHHHH. That was the first scene I actually planned when I started writing this thing. I also drew it, and I'll upload it later.
> 
> Also, I reached 1000 hits!


	9. Heart of Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for possessive thoughts, slight abuse, bad chapter title

Bill was surprised when Dipper didn’t pull away. Very, very, happily surprised. Bill kissed the shorter boy softly, careful not to scare him away. The waves and wind hitting the ship were the only sounds surrounding the two. The kiss was short, and ended when Bill pulled away, a smile on his face when he saw the blush that had spread across Dipper’s face. Dipper’s eyes were half-lidded and disoriented, until he shook his head and stuttered.

“Um- I, I, I didn’t want, that was,” The boy couldn’t seem to form a full sentence. Bill hummed.

“Was that to much, Pinetree?” Bill asked. His voice held playfulness as well as fear. He really didn’t want to scare off his prize. 

“Uh no,” Dipper sounded confused and dazed. His eyes weren’t focusing. Bill thought it was cute. “I’m sorry I-” Dipper started to back away, attempting to catch his breath

“It’s alright,” Bill sighed, “Let’s go back inside, alright?” Dipper just nodded. ‘At least he didn’t panic,’ Bill thought ‘At least he’s relatively calm.’

Calmly, he held Dipper’s hand and lead him slowly back to his, or more accurately their, room. Dipper was silent and it frightened Bill. Why did it frighten him? He’d never cared what other people thought of him before, but with Dipper he didn’t want the kid to compare him to the others who had taken advantage of him. Bill blamed himself for what had happened the day before. Guilt was a new feeling for him. 

As soon as they were back in the room, Bill released his hand and Dipper collapsed on the bed. This made Bill hopeful. His Precious Pinetree was getting more comfortable sleeping and living in this room. Or maybe he was just too dazed from the kiss to care. To be honest, Bill was alright with either option. Suddenly, Dipper spoke. 

“I’d like to go back to sleep now.” Dipper said quietly. Bill sighed looking down at his asterism. 

“Can we talk?” Bill replied softly, sitting down and causing the bed to sink. 

“About what?” Dipper’s voice was muffled as he was laying face down. Bill thought it was cute.

“About,” Bill paused, not sure what to say, “That.” He pressed himself against the boy who flinched, “Is it that you’re beginning to fall for me?” He said playfully. Dipper choked beside him.

“Hell no.” Dipper spat, and the Captain frowned. “I’m just tired. I didn’t want that.” Dipper didn’t stop and Bill was close to snapping again. He didn’t want to yell or scare his Pinetree but if the Kid continued- “I don’t want to sleep here tonight. You didn’t ask me, and I was to tired to think straight. It’s not going to happen again.” Dipper shook his head. Bill scoffed.

“I doubt that.” Bill said with a chuckle, “And you’re not sleeping on the floor Pinetree, you could get sick.” ‘And I can’t kiss you if you get sick.’ He thought. ‘Can’t do anything I want to do to you.’

“I don’t care. If I’m dead I won’t have to deal with you anymore.” Dipper said tiredly. Bill nearly snarled at that. Maybe the boy hadn’t been coming along as well as he thought.

“Pinetree.” Bill growled. “You don’t mean that. You were unchained!” Bill pointed out. Dipper didn’t respond. Maybe he was realizing he was ok with it. Probably not, but Bill was always the optimist. Bill sighed. “Precious, you’re already on the bed. You might as well stay there.” Dipper did stay there. Bill climbed in after him, lying down and cuddling close to him. 

“Goodnight Dipper,” He mumbled, hugging the brunet close to his chest. And slowly but surely, the two fell asleep together, their chests rising in unison. And in his sleep, Bill smile.

 

 

Bill awoke to rays of early morning sunlight shining through the window. Dipper was still sound asleep. Slowly, Bill slunk out of bed, careful to not wake the boy. His Pinetree looked absolutely adorable asleep. He tip-toed over to the bookshelf. He had seen the boy wander over here last night, most likely thinking that Bill had been asleep. But no, Bill had seen the boy walk over and search the bookshelf. He’d probably been looking for something he had seen earlier when he was in the room alone. Maybe if Dipper was good, Bill would show him some of his studies, but he didn’t really want his asterism touching his things. He’d have to warn the kid of that. 

Bill waved the thoughts of Dipper from his head. It wouldn’t do well for him to get more enamoured than he already was. Just thinking about the kiss from last night had him practically purring. The way those tender, unused lips pressed against his, willingly, it seemed at the time. It would be so nice when Dipper would taste like he’d actually eaten in the past days. Bill shook his head and reached out to pull the dull blue book the was the handle to his bathroom. He tilted it and pulled the shelf forward, revealing the smaller room. There was a mirror, a waste bucket, and a metal tub. There was also a wardrobe. 

Getting dressed Bill’s mind slipped back to thoughts of Dipper again. He'd love to rid the boy of the rags he wore. Maybe they could buy Dipper some new ones once they hit the isle. Oh, and maybe Pinetree would let Bill decorate him with some of the treasure he had no need for. Bill was sure he'd look absolutely delicious wrapped up in gold. If Bill he could, he wouldn't want his darling Pinetree to wear anything at all. That'd be something. But he knew the boy would hate that and with what happened yesterday it could be a risk. He really, really wanted to though. Normally the captain simply did what he wanted. Also normally, people didn't say no to him. Both seemed to have changed in the last few days.   
Bill hummed as he dressed into his day wear. It was his average outfit. A white shirt and black pants with his boots, and signature black coat with gold accents. Turning to the mirror, he looked at himself. His tousled blond hair and darker skin made an interesting contrast that stopped people from placing where he was from. The most noticeable thing however, was his icy blue eye. 

When he was finished fixing his hair and clothes he exited the room, to find Dipper awake and sitting upright on their bed, looking disgruntled and sleepy. It made Bill smile. 

“Good morning, Pinetree!” Bill sang. Dipper groaned. 

“What do you want?” Dipper mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Bill rolled his eye. 

“I want you to come with me. Come on, get up, I need to go to work and I’m not leaving you in the room alone today.” Bill wandered over and nudged Dipper who looked up at him with distaste. 

“So I can do what? Watch you torture another person to death?” Dipper let out a sad laugh, “Yeah, I’d rather take my chances in here thanks.” 

“Why, so you can rummage through my things again?” Dipper paled and Bill smirked. “You didn’t think I missed you going through my books did you?” Bill hit Dipper across the head, not to hard but hard enough that the boy’s head jerked at the sudden contact. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s rude to mess with other people’s things?” Dipper mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ‘you steal other people’s things’ but Bill let it slide. 

“C’mon Precious, let’s go get some sunlight.” So slowly the Captain coaxed the boy out of bed and out of the room. Bill had grabbed some rope as they left the room, so when they made it up to the wheel the Tad was currently manning, he waved his second man away and before Dipper could complain he tied his hands to the chair behind the wheel. It created a pretty decent leash and Dipper growled and glared at the Captain. Tad left with a nod and look at Dipper that Bill couldn’t place. He hoped his second mate wasn’t getting eyes for his possession but he doubted that would happen. Tad may be a ruthless pirate but he did have a bit more decorum than the others on his ship. 

“Hey Tad?” He called, and Tad turned around.

“Yes Captain?” 

“How’s Teeth?” Bill smiled while he asked.

“In the infirmary, he won’t be able to work until at least tomorrow. We’re lucky he didn’t become infected.” Bill scoffed.  
“Lucky, ha.” Bill ran his hands along Dipper’s arm, and he felt the boy tense under his touch. “Sit down, Pinetree,” He whispered, and the boy slid down to the floor. He turned back to his second in command. “And Tad, could you please send someone to bring us food?” Tad nodded and bowed and was off. 

“I’m sorry for the rope Pinetree but I can’t have you wandering off now can I?”He patted the boy’s head. “I’ll give you a tour later, but for now just relax and I’ll tell you about the ship.” Dipper stayed quiet. 

“Her name’s The Mindscape, named after a fairytale I heard as a child. She has a crew of 18 and is top of the line with machinery. My pride and joy. Incredibly fast, she’s helped us raid multiple cargo ships and towns in the last month. Equipped with the strongest cannons money can buy, or steal. Pyronica leads the team for the artillery. You met her yesterday, remember? She has quite a thing for fire.” At the end of his sentence he saw one of his lackeys, Hector, come up and leave two plates of food, and then bow and leave silently. Bill turned to Dipper to see him practically drooling at the food. 

“Are you ready to eat today, Pinetree?” Bill called with mirth, causing Dipper to jump. 

“Not hungry.” Dipper said blankly. Bill rolled his eye. 

“Pinetree!” Bill whined and flicked him on the head. “You need to eat! I will force feed you if you’d like.” He could feel the frustration coming off in waves of his captive and he loved it. 

“Fine!” Dipper screeched. “But if I’m going to eat I’d like my hands back please.” Bill sighed. 

“Alright.” Bill stood up from his chair then knelt down next to Dipper. He then untied the boy while keeping a nice hold on his shoulder. He continued to maneuver the boy so that instead of his arms, his left leg was tied to the throne. Bill leaned back and smiled at his handiwork. When Dipper didn’t move and said nothing he frowned. 

“There you go, Precious. Now what do you say?” Dipper frowned at him. “Don’t you have any manners?” Dipper scoffed but then replied.

“Thank you.” Dipper said sarcastically before reaching for his food. The boy hummed as he bit into the first piece of salted meat and began eating faster. The boy was practically moaning into food before Bill told him to stop. 

“Pinetree, you need to slow down! I can’t have you throwing your guts up on my ship.” Dipper paused in his feast for a second but continued slowly after that. The captain and his hostage ate in silence after that, Bill nonchalantly controlling the wheel with his foot as he ate. When they were done Dipper surprised Bill. 

“Thank you, Bill.” Dipper said, and it sounded sincere this time. “For the food.” 

“No problem, Precious.” Bill said simply, placing down his own empty plate. “Now how about that tour.” Bill went back down to untie the boy then yanked him up. And before Dipper could say anything Bill planted a quick kiss on his lips. It lasted just a second and when Bill pulled back Dipper had a confused and surprised look on his face, that quickly took a turn into a frown. Bill just smiled. 

“Now come on Pinetree, let’s have a look around, shall we?”


	10. Heart of  Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again unedited. tw for abuse, mentions of past non-con

Dipper hated being dragged around on the leash. He grumbled and groaned and thought about how much he wanted to he wanted to wipe the smug smile off Bill’s face as the Pirate Captain pulled him up. The captain leaned down untied Dipper’s foot from the throne, but retied the rope around his hands creating a leash with the extra length. 

“Let’s go Pinetree.” Bill said pulling him along down the stairs to the main deck. Dipper could feel eyes on them and it bothered him. Terrified him actually. He’d never been good in front of a crowd, and even though there wasn’t one, it sure felt like it. He could barely stand Bill staring at him, much less the rest of the crew that he trusted much less. Which was saying something. As they were walking across the deck, Dipper heard quick footsteps nearing him and the captain. 

“Bill!” A female voice called from behind them. Dipper turned his head slightly and saw the red-headed woman who had been standing near him during yesterday’s… he didn’t want to think about it. He remembered thinking that it was odd that a woman was on a pirate ship of all things. From what he’d read, he assumed they would believe it bad luck but apparently not. She certainly looked like a pirate. 

“Hey there Pyronica!” Bill said in a chipper voice, bouncing on his feet a little. Dipper shrunk in on himself a little bit. Both the pirate girl and the captain were very loud. “I don’t believe you two have been properly introduced. Pinetree,” Bill gestured to Dipper then back to that to the girl who had been called Pyronica, “ Pyronica. Pyronica, Pinetree.” 

“Ignore him, Kid. The name’s Veronica. What’s yours?” The woman replied, extending her hand to Dipper. 

“Dipper.” Said shakily, but when he tried to reach out his roped hands, Bill tugged them lightly down, indicating Dipper shouldn’t shake her hand. Dipper turned to Bill, confused, to find him staring at Veronica with a too wide grin on his face. 

“Now, now, Pyro, we’ve talked about this. I’d rather not have you leaving any burn marks on my possessions.”

“Wha-” Dipper started to turn back to Veronica and jumped when he noticed when she was pulling out of her sleeve, and what she had apparently been trying to touch Dipper with. A match that was still red hot was now held in her hand. Suddenly Dipper was grateful for Bill. 

“Sorry Boss, but you know it’s what I have to do all the new recruits. But I guess that’s not what you recruited him is it?” She said with a wink, “Don’t want anyone else to mark him but you.” Dipper grimaced at what the words implied but Bill just let out a chuckle. 

“I guess you’re right about that, Pyro.” He said with a smile, “Sorry, but we have to go. Things to do and people to meet. See ya.” And with that Veronica gave a small salute, tucked the match back into a box, and ran off. Dipper was still disgusted and shocked at the woman’s behavior, but he guessed she was just a pirate. 

“Come now precious,” Bill said “Let’s return to the tour.” And then Bill was pulling him along again. Dipper ignored the captain while the sailor went on and on about how Pyronica was originally an arsonist until she was caught by the King. And how in an act of great heroism he had saved her from the noose. 

“It’s not really heroic if she’s just gonna continue murdering people” Dipper muttered under his breath, but flinched when Bill burst out laughing. 

“Oh Pinetree, you have to get all those ridiculous morals out of that head of yours. I was a hero when I saved her, just like when I saved you.” He gave Dipper a pointed stare with that ever present grin and Dipper growled. 

“You wouldn’t have had to save me-” He was cut off in his accusation by Bill. 

“Quiet Pinetree.” Bill said flatly, a touch of annoyance in his voice. Dipper shut up. 

When they arrived in front of another door near the front of the boat. Multiple doors actually. 

“Well precious,” Bill said directed him to one of the doors, “follow me.” Bill opened the door and led Dipper down the stairs to the lower deck. Dipper smelled something odd and he immediately realised where they were. The infirmary. 

“Bill,” Dipper asked, confused. “Why are we here?”

“‘Cause, Precious,” He purred “I need you to meet someone.” Dipper looked around the room and his eyes locked on to the cot that they seemed to be walking towards. Or more specifically who they were walking towards. 

The man that had been maimed on the mast yesterday was lying there with his eyes clenched together. Dipper could tell that he asleep, and he was sure he didn’t want the terrible man to wake up. Why had Bill brought him to see this man? It was cruel. He pulled back against the ropes, making them stop in their tracks.

“Bill no, please,” Dipper had started shaking slightly at the sight. He felt sick. “I don’t want to be near that man, I want to go back-” 

“Sshhh, Pinetree.” Bill said quietly, facing towards the sleeping man. “Everything will be ok in a moment.” He dragged the struggling shopkeep over to the cot. 

Bill kicked the makeshift contraption where the man was lying, causing Teeth to jerk awake. Bill cleared his throat. The pink man cringed in pain at first, but when he turned to find The Captain leaning over him with a malicious grin, his look of pain transformed into a look of fear. He then started to stutter and smile nervously. 

“H-hey there, B-boss,” Teeth said, his eyes flicking between Bill and the younger man standing behind him. 

“Well hello there Teeth, so glad you’re awake.” Bill said in a chipper voice. “Now I know you just woke up but I do believe you have an apology to make to someone.” At that, he yanked Dipper forward by the leash who stumbled forward. Dipper shot a glare at Bill before turning to look at the man on the cot. Needless to say he felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

“You want me to apologize to him?” Teeth let out a low chuckle and Dipper glanced at Bill whose smirk had turned into a frown. 

“Is that to much to ask?” Bill questioned, grinding his teeth a bit. 

“I mean no disrespect, Captain, but he is just a prisoner correct? I’ll apologize to you, of course sir. I’m incredibly sorry for trying to take what’s yours, but we’ve never exactly shown mercy to prisoners before.” 

Dipper stiffened at the man’s words. He had known the Captain was being relatively merciful of course, but that was due to his strange obsession with Dipper. Hearing the words ‘before’ was suddenly reminding Dipper who he was dealing with. Pirates, who had kidnapped people before him, probably would kidnap people after him, and who he had to be very careful around.

Dipper looked at Bill, a flinched when he saw the expression on the Captain’s face. He’d seen it before when he had broken the plate. The pirate’s icy blue eye was open and angry. His jaw was clenched. But suddenly, to Dipper’s surprise, he broke back into his usual grin and laughed. 

“You know what Teeth? You’re right!” Dipper stared at him while Bill just laughed. “I accept your apology. I don’t know why I even brought the kid down here. Can’t have anyone thinking I’ve gone soft now can I?” Both pirates chuckled at that and Dipper felt a tug on his hands. 

“Let’s go, Pinetree.” Bill said seriously, looking at Dipper. The brunet couldn’t place the look in the Captain’s eye but whatever it was he didn’t like it. 

He was lead up the stairs again and, to his surprise, across the deck and back to Bill’s room. Tad tried to stop them to tell the Captain something, but Bill waved him away and kept walking forward. When they were at the door Dipper mustered up enough courage to say something. 

“So, I guess the tour’s over, huh?” He joked nervously, but Bill didn’t answer. He just opened the door and lead Dipper inside. Once the door was shut behind them Bill released Dipper and fell dramatically into his chair, letting out a long exasperated sigh. Dipper just stood there uncomfortably, not sure what to do. 

“Um, Captain?” He asked tentatively after a couple moments of silence, wondering what was wrong. The blond just let out another groan, before finally speaking up. 

“I am an idiot!” He practically yelled, causing Dipper to flinch. “Such an idiot, what was I thinking?” Bill looked at Dipper in hysterics. “Why the fuck am I giving you tours and making my men apologize to you? I’m Bill fucking Cipher!” Dipper continued to to stand there quietly, worried that if he moved or said something it could backfire on him. Bill shook his head and laughed, and the room was quiet once again. 

“Can I-” Dipper stopped for a second. He knew Bill was unhinged and the Captain certainly didn’t seem calm now. But nevertheless, Dipper pulled out a brave face and continued. 

“Can I sit down?” He asked, and Bill just looked at him before sighing. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Pinetree.” Bill said tiredly, before popping up like he had an idea. Dipper hoped not. That couldn’t possibly be good. 

“Come over here Pinetree.” Bill demanded, waving his towards the boy. At first Dipper thought about arguing and hesitated, but seeing Bill’s brows furrow, he surrendered and walked over to the Captain. He then screeched when Bill grabbed his rope and pulled Dipper down, forcing him to sit in the Pirate’s lap. It wasn’t incredibly uncomfortable considering Dipper was much smaller than the blond but Dipper didn’t like it. He didn’t like it even more when Bill started nuzzling into his hair, and tried to squirm away, but froze when Bill let out a hum. 

“Oh calm down Pinetree,” Bill said, “You keep squirming and you’ll get me even more wound up.” Dipper stiffened.

“Bastard.” He mumbled, and Bill let out a quiet laugh.

“As I said before Pinetree, you’re not wrong.” Bill sighed. “I’m sorry we had to cut our tour short, but I can’t have one of the worst members my crew think I’m going soft.”

“You maimed him yesterday.” Dipper pointed out.

“Oh he’s fine. Well,” Bill said sardonically, “He’s not fine, but he will be. Honestly I would've killed them both but I can’t lose two of my best men in one day.” He shrugged and Dipper was reminded that the man whose lap he was currently sitting on had killed his crew member the day before without a second thought. He’d probably killed hundreds of people, like the man he had shot dead back at port. Dipper grimaced thinking about it. The whole thing was odd. Terrifying and odd. 

“So Pinetree,” Bill said loudly, snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. “Why were you going through my things yesterday?” Dipper stiffened at how Bill’s voice grew serious. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I just-” Dipper’s tone was nervous and shaky, “I was bored and I used to read a lot, and I figured- If I was going to be in this room-” Dipper was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He looked up at Bill.

“Pinetree, here’s the deal. You can’t touch my things unless you earn it. If you’re a good little Dipper, then you can read the books, got it? That means doing what I say when I say it. Think you can do that for me?”

“Books aren’t worth that much.” Dipper scoffed, but hiss when Bill smacked him on the head. 

“Have it your way.” Dipper let out a screech when Bill suddenly stood up, causing Dipper to fall to the ground with a thud and a groan. 

“Don’t get up. Listen, we’ll be arriving on the isle in about 5 days. You can either be good, and maybe, maybe, I’ll let you off the ship. Maybe we can get you a change of clothes.” Dipper thought he heard a hint of something odd in Bill’s voice at the last words, but he ignored it and sat up. Bill just turned and stared at Dipper and held out his hand. “Do we have a deal? Can you be good?” 

Dipper thought about it for a second. Going on land? Getting away from everything on this ship? Maybe, if an area was crowded enough…

“Deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next five days passed relatively calmly, to Bill’s surprise and pleasure. Dipper ate when he was told to and followed Bill around most of the day. He didn’t speak much though, which Bill wasn’t a fan of. He liked it when the boy made a sarcastic remark and jab, but Bill assumed the shopkeep was simply holding his tongue so their deal wouldn’t fall apart. In fact, on the fourth day, as they were sitting in the room eating, Bill at his desk and Dipper on the ground, Bill decided to reward his precious a day early. 

“Hey Dipper,” He had said, startling the boy.

“What?” Dipper asked, with some food still in his mouth. Bill chuckled. 

“Manners, Pinetree.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, I wanted to show you something.” Bill reached across the desk to the book he had gotten from his case earlier that day. It was the book that he had seen Dipper looking for 5 nights ago. He could tell since it had been in the wrong place then where it was before the incident the second day the boy was there. 

“You’ve been doing so well recently, and since we’re arriving tomorrow and I’ll need to be out and about a bit so I figured If you wanted something to do…” He dropped the old maroon book on the boy’s lap. 

“Really?” Dipper looked up at him in surprise. Bill smiled back at him. 

“Sure, Precious, you earned it.”

For the next day Dipper had read the book like it was food and he’d been starving for days. At first, Dipper would ask a question about one of the creatures that the book talked about. 

“I thought that sirens were fish, not glorified birds.” 

“Well, if you keep reading you’ll find the difference is that the birds are from greece, and the fish are from europe. Also, they’re mermaids, not sirens.”

Some of the questions were even more particular.

“Did you write this?” Dipper asked the night before they arrived, laying in bed while the Captain sat at his desk. “Some additions sound like you.”

“No Pinetree, I didn’t write it, I found it and added to it. It seems the original author made some mistakes.”   
“Oh.”

So now, as they were nearing a port at the edge of the isle, Bill was above deck ordering people around, changing their flag and lowering the mainsails. Dipper was tied to the leg of his throne reading the book. Sure, recently he’d been good, but with them being so close to land, Bill still wasn’t 100 percent sure his Pinetree wouldn’t try to jump off the ship and swim. It wouldn’t be hard to get him back, but Bill wanted to be able to bring Dipper into town. Just thinking about the way the boy’s eyes would light up when he got to see the market that they’d be going to. Luckily for Dipper, they weren’t stealing anything tonight. The Isle was mostly a safe haven for anyone who didn’t want too much attention from the government.

Dipper could pick out some new clothes, or more accurately, he would could pick out some new clothes for Dipper. Maybe there would be something with a pinetree on it. And then when they got back to the boat he could decorate the boy with some of the treasure and jewelry they had no need for. Bill almost lost his composure thinking about how delicious the boy would look. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his fantasies by Tad. Very rudely, in Bill’s opinion. 

“Captain, We’re docking.” Tad said. “We’ll have to pay the marina.” Bill sighed.

“Yes, yes, of course. Send Hector down to pay the dock master.”

“You got it.” Tad gave a slight bow to Bill, then walked down onto the main deck to find Hector and help dock. As he ran off Bill turned back to look down at Dipper and smiled as the boy paused in his reading to look up at the Captain.

“You ready to get back to dry land Pinetree?” Bill said happily. Dipper looked surprised.

“Really?” He said. Bill gave him a confused look.

“Why do you seem so surprised? We had a deal didn’t we?” Dipper blushed.

“Well to be honest I kinda figured you’d change your mind or something. Or maybe that the book was a replacement.” Dipper sounded disheartened. Bill scoffed, and smacked Dipper lightly on the forehead. 

“Pinetree, one consistent thing you will find about me is that I don’t break deals. Unless, of course, you don’t want to go anymore?” Bill teased, knowing exactly what the boy’s reaction would be even before a look of almost childish fear crossed his face and he shook his head quickly. 

“No, no! Thank you, I didn’t mean-” Bill let out a laugh at how nervous Dipper was getting.

“It’s fine Precious. But we do have to set up some rules first.” Bill’s voice turned serious. “You see when we go into town you won’t be chained…” Dipper’s eyes lit up, and he set the journal aside to look at Bill.

“Really?” He said innocently, but Bill could tell he was plotting something. Unchained in a busy marketplace? Of course the boy would instantly think of escaping. Bill wished it wasn’t that way, but of course it was. 

“Now, now Pinetree, before you get all excited there are restrictions. The only reason you’ll be unchained is because if you were it’d be too conspicuous. So you’ll be right next to me, and I’ll probably be holding your hand the entire time.” Dipper frowned and nodded silently.

“If you decide that it’s a good idea to start screaming or something idiotic like that I will grab you and we go right back to the ship. You get thrown in the brig, and you lose every privilege you’ve gained. If you decide to ask someone for help when my back turned, Pinetree I swear,” Bill paused for dramatic effect, “I will shoot that person in the head without thinking twice. Got it?”

Dipper gulped. “Got it.” He said quietly. His face had taken on an ashen pallor. Bill smiled gently. Cupping Dipper’s face in his hand he forced the boy to look at him. 

“It’s ok, Precious. I promise nothing bad will happen as long as you behave.” He said sweetly, but only received a barely noticeable scowl from Dipper. “Any questions?” Dipper didn’t respond. Bill smiled, “Good. Now, tonight we’ll actually be staying in an inn on the island. I also need to check in with a consultant on something.” Dipper give him a confused look. Bill just smiled and went on. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, it’s nothing too serious. Besides, the man’s an idiot anyway.” Bill mumbled the last sentence under his breath so Dipper didn’t hear. This sure would be interesting.

About thirty minutes went by before Bill received word that a dockhand would be watching his ship and it had been paid for. He nodded absent-mindedly when he heard the news, waving Hector off before turning to Dipper. He grinned.

“Ready to have some fun?” He said in a manic tone. Dipper let out a slight laugh. 

“I think we might have two different ideas of fun, Captain.” Dipper remarked playfully. Bill barked out a laugh.

“I think you might be right.”

The pair, along with some other members of the crew, walked down the gangplank and onto land. As promised, Dipper’s hand was held tightly in Bill’s grasp. As soon as they stepped off the boat, Dipper stumbled into Bill, but pushed away immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper said with a blush, “I forgot that land doesn’t move.”

They walked into town hand in hand, and Bill’s blackened heart soared when he saw how excited Dipper got when they entered the market. The boy’s eyes lit up as he saw the brightly lit taverns and a colorful booths, draped with fabrics and carrying items from around the world. Vendors called out prices and the names of exotic items, while buyers heckled and inspected the wares. 

“See something you like, Pinetree?” Bill asked with a sly smile. The boy turned to him, trance broken.

“This is amazing!” Dipper answered breathlessly, “ I mean, I’ve never been outside of Gravity Falls, and since not many people come and go I never see things like this. Of course I used to live more inland but that’s not that important. We used to find things and pretend-” Bill stopped him by holding up a hand. 

“Kid, you’re rambling again.” He sighed acting annoyed. Truth be told however, he actually found it endearing, just like he found every other damn aspect of the boy endearing. 

“Sorry.” Dipper smiled apologetically. Bill turned away and inspected the street ahead of him. He knew there was a tailor somewhere along this street. When he spotted the shop with some clothing in the window, he snapped his fingers. He yanked Dipper forward, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Dipper asked. Bill rolled his eye and continued walking forward without saying anything. It wasn’t much of a surprise, but they were almost to the shop door anyway. When they arrived, Bill turned to Dipper.

“Since you must know, we are getting you some new clothes. I can’t possibly have you walking around in those rags all the time.” Dipper scrunched up his nose.

“They’re not rags my sister made-” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Precious, now come along.” Bill pulled Dipper forward and into the shop, not noticing the glare he was receiving from behind.

Bill coughed, attempting bring attention to a shop keeper or someone forward. When no one came forward, he let out a sigh. And then…

“Hey!” He shouted, startling the boy behind him. Finally a head popped out from a back room. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Said a man coming towards them. He was wearing a button up shirt and average pants and slightly dusty shoes. He had long hair, which Bill found odd, until he realised. It wasn’t a man at all.

The woman flashed a pair of ridiculously green eyes at them and smiled lazily.

“What can I do for you gentleman?” She asked, but she sounded bored. Bill smiled. This was sure to be interesting. 

“Hello Miss…?”

“Corduroy.”

“Of course. We just arrived in town and I was hoping to get some clothes for…” Bill suddenly paused his usual charismatic introduction. What was he supposed to call Dipper? He couldn’t say prisoner, obviously. And charge sounded to formal. But as he was thinking, to Bill’s surprise, Dipper spoke up.

“Dipper.” The boy said shyly, stepping forward and reaching the hand that hasn’t being held out to the redhead. “I’m the one getting new clothes, but uh,” Dipper seemed to struggle with his next words, “The Captain was going to pick some out I guess.” He said it quietly, obviously a bit flustered. Bill could see a bit of blush on Dipper’s face and he practically screamed in his mind.

‘Are you kidding me?’ He thought. Bill had been trying for weeks to make Dipper look at him like that. Well, it wouldn’t matter. He probably just thinks she’s pretty. ‘It’s not like he’s gonna run away with her.’ He decided pushing his possessive thoughts to the back of his mind. He had more important things to do.

“That’s right!” Bill’s grin returned full force, “So I was thinking of getting him something blue and brown, but just nicer you know? And if you have any silver or gold string like this,” Bill gestured to the gold lining on his coat, “That would be good too.”

“Got it. Right this way Dipper, I just need to take your measurements.”

With that, Bill released Dipper and allowed him to follow the redhead into the back of the shop, leaving Bill to think. 

 

About half an hour later the two returned to front room and Miss Corduroy explained that their order would be done by tomorrow. 

After exiting the shop the Pirate and the Prisoner traversed the rest of the market place. Bill showed Dipper some of the food stands and bought them some things that he was sure Dipper had never tried before. The boy really seemed to like sweet things which Bill would have to remember. 

When the sun finally started to go down Bill let out a reluctant sigh and pulled Dipper away from the star shaped fruit he had been looking at curiously and began walking towards the inn where they would be staying. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have to meet with my associate soon and you can’t be around for.” Bill chuckled slightly at the small pout that Dipper had taken on. “Don’t worry I won’t be too long. What, are you going to miss me?” He asked playfully. Dipper scoffed.

“Definitely not. Where will I be then? I know which room, but will I be with someone?”

“Sadly, I’m going to tie you up again.”

“You don’t seem sad.” Dipper growled bitterly, his tone changing from slightly annoyed to borderline angry. 

“Oh, but I do Precious, I swear it. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

They walked in silence after that, arriving at the tavern and inn and going up to their room was all silent. Bill made quick work of tying Dipper’s hands back into a leash and attaching it to the bed.

“See ya later Pinetree! Remember, time is an illusion!” Bill shouted before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. He quickly made his way back downstairs and out the door, noticing how dark it was becoming. Good. He didn’t need any prying eyes. 

Turning the corner into an alleyway he stopped. This was the rendezvous point. He waited, until finally he heard a voice. 

“Cipher.” He smiled. Finally. 

“Gideon.” He turned. “Good to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. School has started and I am BUSY. I'm going to try to write as much as I can but updates may be a bit more erratic for now. Thanks all who are keeping up with this story!  
> Here's that art of the star scene I promised.
> 
> http://glyph-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/149993133539/that-scene-from-this-thing
> 
> Also, if you write or draw something for this story tell me!!!!
> 
> Also thanks for commenting cause it really keeps me going with this mess


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper fucks up part 7 I think? tw for violence, cursing, suggestive themes

When Dipper saw the market, his heart had nearly burst out of his chest. This was the reason he hadn’t fallen into despair weeks ago. He wanted to see something amazing. Now he would have a positive story to tell Mabel if his escape, that he hoped to plan soon would occur. After the peaceful five days they had had, Dipper almost felt bad for leaving, but not enough to stop. He was still pissed at the pirate for taking away from his family, and no amount of fancy market places were going to change that. 

When Bill and Dipper arrived at the Tailor, that’s when things had gotten interesting. 

“Hey!” Bill had shouted, startling the Dipper. A Head popped out from a back room. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Someone walked toward them, acting very casual coming towards them. So casual in fact, that it took Dipper a second to notice that the shopkeep was infact, female. And probably the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. She was wearing a green button up shirt and average pants and slightly dusty shoes, but she had long flowing red hair and piercing eyes. 

The woman smiled tiredly at them

“What can I do for you gentleman?” She asked, but she sounded bored. Dipper almost smiled. It was funny to see how much the woman acted like a man. Refreshing, even. 

“Hello Miss…?” Bill asked slowly.

“Corduroy.” The woman replied. 

“Of course. We just arrived in town and I was hoping to get some clothes for…” Bill suddenly paused his usual charismatic introduction. Dipper didn’t know why, but cut in anyway.

“Dipper.” He said shyly, stepping forward and reaching the hand that wasn’t being held out to the redhead. “I’m the one getting new clothes, but uh,” He paused like Bill had done, wondering what to call the golden man, “The Captain was going to pick some out I guess.” He said it quietly, obviously a bit flustered. He turned after he said it and saw that Bill had a strange look on his face, before being replaced. 

“That’s right!” Bill’s grin returned full force, “So I was thinking of getting him something blue and brown, but just nicer you know? And if you have any silver or gold string like this,” Bill gestured to the gold lining on his coat, “That would be good too.” Dipper thought that was a bit. He knew Bill had a thing for gold, but what was that wrong with just remaking his current clothes. It’d certainly be less expensive.

“Got it. Right this way Dipper, I just need to take your measurements.” 

With that, Bill released Dipper and allowed him to follow the redhead into the back of the shop, and Dipper wandered after the redhead. 

“Well Dipper,” She said as they got situated in the back room, Dipper on some sort of stand and Ms.Corduroy taking out some measuring tape and pencils and paper. “My name’s Wendy by the way. You sure keep some interesting company. Can you lift your arm?” Dipper did as he was told.

“Pardon?”

“Well that ‘Captain’.” She paused in her work and made air quotes then continued, “Seems a little odd. He sure is loud.” Dipper snickered.

“You’re not wrong. He really likes to hear himself talk.” He joked, but then he froze when he heard Wendy’s next words.

“And he sure keeps you on a tight leash.” Dipper’s thoughts raced back to that morning. 

‘You have NO idea.’ He thought. 

“So what are you two here for?” Wendy asked. 

“Well, uh, the Captain needed to meet with someone, and he wanted to show me the fair.”

“What are you too, lovers or somethin’?” She said, sounding a bit like Veronica. Dipper recoiled.

“Of course not!” He practically yelled, but Wendy just laughed.

“Okay, okay, don’t move, I’m still working” She chuckled, “Then what are you doing with him? No offense, but you really don’t seem to a sailor.” 

Dipper didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell her he’d been kidnapped, it was too early! Escaping during daylight while Bill was in the next room would be just plain dumb. 

“I, uh, really wanted to travel, and um the Captain, when he was up north, asked if I’d like to come along with him. Don’t know why he did it though.” Most of Dipper’s story, oddly enough, was the truth. Except for the asking part. 

“I see.” Wendy said “Where are you two staying?”

“I think we’re staying at the big inn near the docks.”

“Okay,” Wendy took a step back. “Well I think we’re just about done. Let’s go back out, shall we?”

The pair returned to the front room and Wendy explained that their order would be done by tomorrow. 

After exiting the shop the Pirate and the Prisoner traversed the rest of the market place. Bill showed Dipper some of the food stands and bought them some things that Dipper had never even heard of before, much less tasted. Dipper loved sweet things, but it was hard to get them at home. His Great Uncle had always been stingy when it came to money and sugar always made the price go up. 

Dipper was peering at what a vendor had called star fruit curiously, wondering where it came from, when he heard Bill sigh and tug it his arm. It was only then that Dipper realised how late it had gotten, and they started heading to the big inn on the docks.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have to meet with my associate soon and you can’t be around for.” Bill said. Dipper frowned. He had known Bill would leave, which was good, but he didn’t know what the other circumstances would be. “Don’t worry I won’t be too long. What, are you going to miss me?” Bill asked playfully. Dipper scoffed.

“Definitely not. Where will I be then? I know which room, but will I be with someone?” He asked, trying to keep the scheming tone out of his voice.

“Sadly, I’m going to tie you up again.”

“You don’t seem sad.” Dipper growled bitterly, this was worse than being in a room with someone. Bill’s ties were impossible to get out of alone. He’d tried. 

“Oh, but I do Precious, I swear it. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Bill responded

They walked in silence after that, Dipper thinking of how he could possibly get out of this, but failing when they arrived at the tavern and inn and went up to their room. Bill made quick work of tying Dipper’s hands back into a leash and attaching it to the bed.

“See ya later Pinetree! Remember, time is an illusion!” Bill shouted before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Dipper could hear footsteps retreating down the hall. He sighed, and slumped onto the bed. It was uncomfortable with his hands behind his back, but he laid down on his side and stared at the wall. He wondered who Bill was meeting with. Maybe another Pirate? A civilian who owed him money? Hopefully he didn’t kill anyone. Dipper didn’t need a bloodstained Pirate coming back to greet him. Pondering other ideas, slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

 

A while later, he didn’t know how long exactly, he awoke to a bang on the door. 

“Bill?” He called out groggily.

“Dipper!” Dipper was shocked to hear the voice of a redheaded seamstress at the door. 

“Wendy!” He hissed, suddenly wide awake and sitting up, “What are you doing here?!?”

“You’re story sounded iffy, so I decided to come check. I asked the clerk if he’d seen you two, and he said who had both come in, but Bill had walked out. I’m glad you’re okay.” Wendy called through the door, “Can you let me in now?” Dipper glanced at the rope attached to the bed.

“Uh, not really.” He said. “But!” He called out suddenly, realizing what was happening, “You can kick the door open. I’m a bit incapacitated at the moment.” 

“What?” She yelled, and suddenly heard a crack and the door slammed open, causing Dipper to let out a slight yelp. Wendy stared at the sight before her.

“Dipper,” She said, her casual tone turning into something a bit more nervous, “Why are you tied up?” Dipper chuckled a bit.

“It’s a long story, so I’ll tell you after you untie me.”

“Right.” Wendy rushed over and began working the knot. Dipper started his tale.

“The Captain, or Bill, is a pirate.” He heard Wendy scoff.

“Well I figured that much,” Wendy responded, “A lot of sailors who come here don’t have great standings with the government, but how’d you end up with him?”

“Kidnapped. Bill attacked my town and for some reason took me hostage. He was really creepy about it, and far to.... Touchy in my opinion at first. But it’s weird,” Wendy had finished untying the rope and Dipper cradled his hands, “At first I kinda expected to die or worse, but he never actually hurt me other than tying me up. He’s not the worst Pirate to be held captive by, I just really want to go home now though.” Wendy let out a laugh.

“Wow, man, I’ve never heard someone rate the Pirate they were captured by.” Dipper laughed along with her.

“It sounds crazy to me too.” With that the pair got up and Wendy lead Dipper out of the room. 

Silently, they went downstairs. The tavern was still lively, so it was easy to exit without being noticed. Once they were outside, Wendy spoke up.

“So what’s the plan?” She asked quietly, as if she expected something to jump out at them that moment.

“To be honest I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Dipper responded nervously, “Is there any boat or ferry going back to the mainland tonight or tomorrow?”

“Yes actually,” Wendy said suddenly, “There is a ferry that crosses the channel at noon tomorrow, but are you sure you’ll have enough time?” She sounded calm but also concerned. 

“I don’t know, but I have to try.” Dipper said quietly, “Let’s go.”

With that the pair went off down the street, away from The Mindscape and the tavern, and towards where the ferry would be the next day. 

They didn’t talk much, but Dipper couldn’t help but think of how much Wendy reminded him of his uncle. They had the same lazy atmosphere but odd determination at the same time. 

The town was practically empty, everyone inside by now, drinking or sleeping, so it was eerily quiet. With Wendy in front of him, Dipper hunched in on himself a bit. He didn’t want to show it, but he was terrified. Then he heard voices coming from a nearby alleyway. He tapped Wendy’s shoulder and motioned for her to be still. The voices were coming from ahead of them.

“We had a deal, Demon!” Someone hissed in an oddly pitched accent. Dipper paled when he heard the response. 

“I told you if you couldn’t come through there would be consequences!” The Pirate yelled back. 

“Shit,” Dipper mumbled. Wendy turned to look at him, “It’s him. It’s Bill.” He said shakily. Dipper continued. “I think I can make it to the ferry, but you need to go. If there’s a chance that Bill sees you…” He trailed off. Wendy nodded.

“I understand. Don’t do anything stupid.” She gave him a fleeting smile before backing off. In a few moments, she was gone. Dipper sighed. Cautiously, he tiptoed close to the alley. He held away from the alley, close enough to see in, just in case he needed a running start. He was just about to dash in the other direction, find another way to the ferry, when he heard.

The sound of a gun cocking in the alley.

It made him pause. Bill had promised no one would die tonight. Dipper shook his head, what did he care? If the man had a deal with Bill that probably meant he had malicious intents, so it wouldn’t matter if he died. But then the begging started, and he made what he would see in ten seconds as a mistake.

“Wait!” He cried from the front of the alley, watching as Bill froze and whipped around. 

“What the FUCK are you doing out?!” The Captain screamed, “How the fuck are you here?!” The gun was still trained on the white haired man. 

“You promised no one would die!” Dipper yelled back, and froze when Bill let out a laugh. 

“Oh yes Pinetree, I did didn’t I?” He chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone. “Well I am a man of my word, unlike some people.” The words were hissed towards the short man in blue, who flinched. Dipper followed suit when Bill started screaming. 

It wasn’t really screaming, just incoherent yelling, with a lot of colorful language and stomping. When Bill finally stopped, Dipper was the one to scream. 

When he felt the searing pain of metal in his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this is not how I wanted it to turn out. oh well. Tell me if i mess up pls. school's been kicking my ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't hate me...

Hey guy! Sorry this isn't a real chapter. School has been stressful and I haven't really had time to write. Also my parents found my fan fiction (yikes) and now I'm kind of on lock down. (Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but you know) Anywho the next chapter will probably be up soon (hopefully) Since it's the end of the quarter and I might have a bit more time. I really am trying to focus on school though, but do not fear! I will continue this story!

So in the mean time i'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, any critiques or comments. What do you think is going to happen? Will Dipper be ok? Will Bill realize his mistake? Why was Bill mad at Gideon? Share your theories, and soon all shall be revealed!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for dumb decisions and some yelling

How many seconds had passed? 12? 13? Bill didn’t know. How long had Dipper been on the ground? How long had Gideon been gone? And how long had Bill been standing there? Standing still, gun smoking, frozen in what he’d just done. Why had Dipper even been there in the first place? This could’ve been avoided, but he just had to go and escape, didn’t he? FUCK! Will brought his hand to his head. It was shaking, still clutching his smoking pistol. Why was it smoking? Why was Dipper on the ground? Bill new the answers to these questions, of course, but he didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to believe that he’d just tossed away the only thing he’d had actual positive emotions toward in years! Thrown away his chance to make his Pinetree feel anything other than hatred toward him.   
Minutes had passed now, and Bill snapped out of his trance.   
Dipper had been shot, it didn’t matter by who. 

 

What mattered was he had to fix his Pinetree, before his leg got infected or worse. He rushed over to the young man, who had stopped screaming and was just groaning in pain on the ground. 

 

“Dipper?” He asked quietly reached out to cradle the boy in his arms. “Dipper can you hear me?” Through the crying, Dipper nodded. Good. At least he hadn’t hit his head when he fell.   
“I’m going to lift you up.” And Bill did, struggling a bit with the deadweight in his arms.  
And with that, he carried the body across the town in the dead of night, all the way to the port, and onto the ship. 

 

All was quiet, but luckily Pyronica was keeping watch, so when she saw the captain carrying a body towards the ship, she rushed to meet him.   
“Bill wh-” 

 

“Shut up and help me get him to the med bay.” He gritted out. Dipper made had been as heavy as a bundle of twigs, but carrying him across the town had been a workout. Veronica was taken aback, but quickly composed herself and nodded. Dipper was quiet now, probably passed out from all the bleeding, or the pain. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but it sure as hell had to hurt. 

 

The pair carried him down the ladder, being very careful since ship stairs aren’t typically meant for three people. The cot creaked as they placed him down it.

 

“Evening Captain.” A voice spoke up from the other side of the room. “What’ve you got there?” Bill could feel anger bubbling up in his chest. Wow. He hadn’t wanted so badly to kill three people in at least two months.   
“Teeth-” Pyronica started, a warning in her voice. 

 

“Shut it, V.” Now Bill could feel Pyronica sizzling next to him. “What happened Boss? Your toy got broken? Is the pet getting put down?”

 

“I should put you down, you filthy son of a bitch!” Bill shouted, stopping himself from going over a smashing the man’s face in with with his pistol. 

 

“Do it!” Teeth shouted back, and started laughing, “You’ve gone soft Captain.”

 

“I have not! He is mine!” Bill whined and shouted at the same time. “He is mine, and I can do whatever I want with him. And you know what? I employ you! If you are not wanted by me, you are not wanted by anyone! I took you in! And I can throw you out!” That shut him up. Bill took a deep breath, and turned to Pyronica.  
“You!” He pointed “Get the bullet out.” He turned to the stairs, fuming “I need to find Tad”

 

______________________________

 

“You did what?” Tad screamed, hands flying to his head. Bill was leaning on his desk, head in hands.

 

“I shot him!” Bill yelled back, for the third time. Tad was pacing in front of his desk.

 

“And why, praytell, in any dimension, would you think that was possibly a good idea?!” Tad stared at the captain.

 

“I was angry, alright! I wasn’t thinking-”

 

“That’s right, you weren’t thinking. And you know what happened? You lost your shot at him caring about you. Bill I don’t know if you are aware of this, but you need someone to keep you stable. Now obviously that’s not me, but I was starting to think it could be Dipper. But I’m telling you now, from what I’ve seen of the kid, he is not gonna forgive you for this.”

 

“So what? Should I just kill him? Get rid of my weakness?!” There was sadness building in his voice. “I can’t let him go, he knows too much.”

 

“You’re being selfish!”

 

“And you don’t think I don’t know that?!” Bill screamed. Tears were starting to prick at his eyes. “I ju- I just- I just don’t know what to do!” He sobbed, collapsing down on the bed. 

 

“Maybe you should apol-”

 

“I got it!” Bill stood up, shocking Tad, “I’ll lie!” Tad grimaced, but Bill wasn’t paying attention. “I’ll just tell Dipper that Gideon shot him, and hope he’s to in shock to remember anything.”

 

“That is a terrible plan”  
“There are no such things as bad plans, Taddy old boy, no such things.”

 

______________________________

 

The door of the shop swung open, and Bill walked in, happy to see a familiar redhead sitting on a stool. Well, maybe happy wasn’t the right name. It was a malicious sort of happy. He’d spent the whole night trying to figure out who possibly could’ve helped Dipper, since though he was smart Bill knew he couldn’t possibly get out of those ropes on his own, so he had to have gotten help somewhere. And since the only person aware of his Pinetree was the tailor, it had to be her. Wendy Corduroy.

 

“Welco-” Wendy said tiredly before she stopped and her eyes widening. “Oh!” She stood up quickly, and nervously. Bill smirked. “Captain, I- uh- I assume you're here for your order.” She tripped a bit as she rushed to the back. Bill let out a chuckle. She was proving him right every second. 

 

“That’s right, Red.” Wendy was in the back for a couple of minutes, Bill tapping his foot impatiently. When she returned clothes in hand, he smiled like a crocodile. “Thank you so much.”

 

“So where’s Dipper?” She bounced on the balls of her feet as she handed him the clothes. “Wouldn’t he want to see this stuff?”

 

“Sorry, Red, but Dipper got in a bit of trouble last night, and I- uh” His smile fell for a second but then corrected his smirk, “Had to put him under arrest. And by the way,” He stepped close to her. She was tall, but he was taller, “If you ever do anything to touch my things again, I will rip your teeth out and feed you to the sharks.” She grimaced.

 

“He’s not your property!” 

 

“Oh, deary. I’m well aware.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of this chapter:  
> tad: ho don't do it  
> Bill: Im gonna do it  
> tad: omygod 
> 
> Hahaha I'm back and right before midterms. I was supposed to be studying the south China sea. Oh well. Any who, I can promise more chapters since I'm about to go on a two and a half week break! Was this ok? Give me feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is nervous. Bill is good at lying.

It was dark. Someone was yelling. Was it Bill? Dipper couldn’t focus. It was dark. It was so, so dark. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? He saw red inside the black. Dipper let out a whimper. Suddenly-

“Kid.” Dipper jolted upward, yelping when a sharp pain went through his legs. He looked forward to see Tad looking at him anxiously. “Careful,” Tad reached out a gently pressed Dipper down, “You’ll have to wait for the stitches to set before moving around.”

“Stitches? Where-” Dipper groaned, placing a hand to his head. “God, the alley. Tad, what happened?” His tone became more frantic. “Who is Gideon, is Wendy alright?” Tad looked at him sadly. Dipper jerked, “Oh my God, I’m going to die, Bill’s going to kill me isn’t he?” It didn’t make sense, but the thought wouldn’t exit his mind. His breaths became rapid and frantic, tears pooling at his eyes. “Oh God, oh fucking God-”

“Kid!” Tad yelled, stopping Dipper’s words but not the tears. Dipper looked at him and sniffed, taking a deep breath. Tad sighed, “Look, kid, you’re gonna be fine. Sure Bill’s pissed, but I think he’s mostly just worried. I mean, you took a bullet to the leg, that isn’t necessarily healthy.” Tad chuckled slightly, “Dipper, I-” Tad paused, and Dipper could tell he was looking for the right words, “I want you to know that I’m sorry.” Dipper laughed at that. Tad tilted his head, “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Dipper said quietly, “It’s just,” It was his turn to pause, “You have no reason to apologize. You haven’t done anything to hurt me, and you’ve made sure I’ve been alright. Never thought I’d meet a pirate like that.” Dipper scoffed. “Bill is that one that needs to apologize.” Tad let out a laugh.

“You know what?” Tad said with a grin, “You may not believe me, but I think he’s working on his apology right now.”

“I definitely don’t believe you.”

“That’s fair. I just want you to know that Bill really does want you to be happy, and he really just wants you to like him as much as he likes you.”

“Well tell him he has a weird way of showing affection.” Dipper growled, “If he wanted me to like him he could’ve brought me flowers or some shit instead of forcing me to watch him torture people and tying me to a desk.” 

“We’re pirates kid, you think he’d ever come back to that little town of yours? That’s a death sentence.”

“If you’re going for sympathy, you are not getting any from me.” Dipper huffed. Tad chuckled again.

“I’m not going for sympathy, but hey,” Tad laid a hand on his shoulder, “Chin up, ok?”

Dipper smiled softly. “Ok.”

______________________________

 

When Tad left the infirmary, it became deafeningly quiet. Dipper looked around, but no other cots were occupied, and even the man that had attacked him was nowhere to be found. Bill had not arrived yet. 

God, He hoped Wendy was alright. She had been so nice to him, and risked her life for someone she barely new. Her brashness reminded him a little of his Great Uncle, just the way she had held herself. Lazy, but still seeming like she was ready to fight the world. Dipper let out a laugh, but when the ship groaned beneath him he grew quiet. He could feel the waves bouncing off the ship, moving up and down as the sea tended to. Had they left port yet? 

His next visitor was Veronica, dropping off some food. She came in silently, and gave him a small smile before leaving. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wished Bill was there. Just someone to fill the silence and make him feel something, even if that something was bad. 

Dipper fell asleep shortly thereafter. Luckily, no dreams came, and for once his sleep seemed to do him good. He slept for a while, waking to hushed voices coming from the top of the stairs.

“Bill I fucking swear-”

“Do not take that tone with me, Tad!”

“He is terrified of you! He’s in terrible shape, and you just sit there like everything’s fine!”

“Well I was just about to go have a nice heart to heart, before SOMEONE interrupted me!” Dipper flinched at Bill’s tone. It sounded cold. “Plus, I brought him clothes.” Dipper suddenly went numb. Clothes? Was Wendy ok? He sucked in a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He needed to move. Surely it wouldn’t to move his foot a little?

“Besides it’s not my fa-” suddenly, the cot creaked and Dipper yet out a smile whine. Shit. Bill’s voice had stopped. Then it travelled down the stairs once more. 

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop, Pinetree!~” Bill sadi with lilt, and though Dipper couldn’t see him, he could he the creak of the ladder-stairs under his weight. “Run along Tad. Go make sure Pyronica isn’t burning down my ship.” Dipper wasn’t happy that Tad was leaving. He seemed to help Bill with his anger.   
Bill sank into the chair by Dipper’s cot and leaned over him, so that he was looking directly towards Dipper. He didn’t say anything. It made Dipper nervous. 

Bill wasn’t the first to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper said, though he didn’t understand why he had to say sorry. “I’m sorry, I was stupid. I was lonely, I couldn’t move, I jumped at the chance, please-” He stopped when Bill raised a hand.

“Shut it Pinetree. Gonna drive me crazier than I already am.” Bill’s tone was low and blank. Almost sad, Dipper thought. 

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, until Bill spoke again.

“That was incredibly dumb, my dear,” He said, “If I wanted to hurt you more I woulda tied you to to the mast and beat you within an inch of your life.” Dipper flinched, remembering the whipping he had witnessed a few weeks before. “But I figure you not being able to walk properly for a while is punishment enough, don’t you think.” Bill let out a chuckle. Dipper followed suit nervously. Bill looked at him oddly. 

“Do you remember who shot you Dipper?” Bill asked seriously. Dipper thought for a moment. 

He shook his head. All he could recall was yelling and fear, and a man he did not recognize. Bill looked away for a second before sighing and turning back. 

“A man named Gideon Gleeful shot you,” Bill murmured in a frustrated tone “A man who has stolen something very important to me, and now injured something that I treasure.” Dipper scoffed in his tired state. Even if he feared Bill’s wrath he was not in the mood for his derogatory shit.

“Someone.” Dipper corrected. Bill looked surprised by the outburst. 

“Excuse me?” He responded.

“Not something you treasure, someone.” Bill chuckled lightly.

“Glad to see you’re not to damaged to have lost your personality.” He responded, “Yeah you’re right. Someone.” That certainly surprised Dipper. Bill admitting he was wrong, in a way. 

Gently, Bill took his hand and pushed Dipper’s hair out of the way to stare at the asterism on his forehead. At the first touch, Dipper flinched, but as Bill continued his gentle trace of the stars, he relaxed. And when Bill leaned down to place a light kiss, he didn’t move. He just closed his eyes.   
Dipper’s eyes were closed as Bill stood up, floor boards creaking.

“By the way Pinetree, you don’t have to worry about your seamstress friend. She’s fine.”

Dipper was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has literally been sitting in my documents since January I am so so sorry. Any who, it was just my bday, so that was fun. I had atlas three mental breakdowns today (not fun) so finishing this chapter was pretty therapeutic. If you need anything to do while not reading my fan fiction, you should go check out my youtube channel, since I draw more than I write. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm2i4cS0row9pvKfAQGliqg
> 
> Also come hit me up on tumblr, the more you bother me about this pic the more I will write it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup nerds

“Pinetree, what the fuck are you doing.”

Bill had walked down the next morning to deliver breakfast to his darling, only to find an odd sight before him.

Dipper was leaning awkwardly over his cot, trying to support his weight with one hand, while the other attempted to pull up his new pants. 

"Trying to get dressed?" Replied Dipper, embarrassed. 

"Do you want some help?" Bill asked. Quite a few thoughts ran through his head on ways to 'help' his Pinetree, but he pushed them aside. It was too early for that anyway, and Dipper had been through enough shocking experiences in Bill's opinion. It took Dipper a moment to reply to the captain's question, but then he scoffed.

"My dear Captain," He said sarcastically, still in an awkward position, "I'm not sure I trust you to help me dress. You are a thief after all, and now apparently a peeping Tom."

"Oh Pinetree, you wound me. I would never do something so undignified." Bill chuckled, glad to see Dipper acting more lively. Bill turned around, "I'm not looking!" He assured, and waited until he heard the cot creak under the weight of his charge. 

Dipper let out a small groan as he settled his leg, which made Bill worry a little bit, but he chose to ignore it. 

"I brought breakfast, love," Bill said happily, setting the tray down on Dipper's lap. "I also wanted to inform you that we have left port and we'll be heading up the coast toward London." 

"Won't that be dangerous?" Dipper asked, covering his mouth as he chewed. Bill hummed, thinking. 

"It might be," He said, "for other pirates. Don't you know who I am, darling?" However, Bill pondered the possibilities. It pleased him that his treasure didn't seem to be thinking that since they were going north they would be closer to the home he had been stolen from, but the question planted doubt in him. If Gideon got to the main city before he did, there was a possibility of ambush. That little shit was trusted far more than he was inside the capital. It irked him. He was far more trustworthy! Which, seeing as he was a compulsive liar, con artist, and thief, certainly said something about the shorter man's morale. 

"Anywho, Pinetree, I'm glad you're feeling better. Eat up, and stay off that leg." Bill smiled, and before Dipper could protest, gave his Pinetree a quick peck on the cheek, and dashed up the stairs. He could hear Dipper's grumbling as he shut the hatch. 

Out on the deck, it was a busy morning. Some of the crew were still putting away docking supplies from when they had set sail last night. Tad was at the wheel, occasionally glancing backward, probably to check that people were still working. When he noticed the Captain, he nodded but quickly returned to his task. Good, Bill decided. Stay focused on keeping us on track. He continued walking towards his room. Hector was mopping the starboard side near the captain's quarters. 

"Captain." He nodded curtly.

"Keep scrubbing worm." Bill slammed his cabin door behind him. 

Sitting down at his desk, Bill pulled open the drawer to his right. Inside was a journal. A week ago, Dipper had stolen this book. Well, not really stolen. But Bill had allowed him to read it. Now though, as Bill thumbed through the journal, he decided that Dipper's reading privileges would be revoked for the time being. Not a very harsh punishment, especially by Bill's standards, but despite his calm demeanor, he was still a little pissed that his precious Pinetree had tried to run away. And he thought Dipper was doing so well. He flipped to the middle of the book, running his fingers along the codes and intricate drawings that were there. It always calmed him to study this old journal. He had found it when he was younger, much younger. Just a stowaway on the run from the police. It had been in a cargo ship, from where he couldn't remember. It was the start of his collection of strange things. It annoyed Bill, slightly, that currently as he was trying to read, all he could think about was Dipper. His Dipper, sitting alone in the med bay, possibly in pain. His Pinetree, who was still dodging Bill's attempts at affection, if you could call it that. The Captain had always dealt in less savory arts than love. Even thinking of the word made him uncomfortable. But he had to find a way. A way to make the young man he had stolen weeks ago to fall for him. Then he had an idea. 

Captain Bill Cipher, comforts and habits be damned, like a fin gentleman was going to court Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest chapter I've ever written but i have a latin quiz tomorrow so its all ur getting. I swear this fic isn't dead I'm just depressed and super busy. I wrote this out of spite. Toward god. Sorry this is short. Next chapter will literally just be shenanigans cause I need fluff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (:

Wandering out onto the deck without Bill was strange for Dipper. Climbing up the ladder onto the main deck made him felt like entering a new country. His leg ached from the use, and he knew Bill probably wanted him to stay bedridden, but he couldn’t take the infirmary anymore. It was starting to feel more like a prison cell then the captain’s quarters. The memory of his great uncle yelling at him to ‘walk it off’ might also have pushed this mentality. 

 

Walking out onto the deck he was surprised to find a lack of response to his appearance from the crew. No whistling or whispering, no pointed looks or leering, just ignorance. It was  _ wonderful _ . Standing as straight as possible with his crutch, Dipper wandered across the deck aimlessly, enjoying the fresh air. He didn’t even know where his feet were taking him, until he focused forward and realised he was standing in front of the captain’s door. Dipper stopped, and stared. He couldn’t hear anything from inside, but he hadn’t seen Bill on the deck. 

 

_ Do I want to see him? _

 

_ He seemed so jovial earlier. Last night he said my leg was punishment enough.  _

 

_ What if he’s mad. What if he’s trying to trick me. He has to be angry. He’s insane. He’s waiting for the right moment. What if he hurts me. What if-  _

 

It was at that moment the cabin door swung open, barely missing Dipper’s face, revealing the one-eyed captain himself.

 

“Precious!” Bill exclaimed with a wide smile, “I was just thinking about coming to see you. What are you doing up?” Dipper didn’t know how to respond. He had been in the middle of imagining the gruesome things Bill could do to him, and to see the man smile at him so amicably was disconcerting. He shook his head slightly to get the images of blood and smiles out of his mind. 

 

“Hello, Captain,” Dipper said, avoiding eye contact, “I apologize, I was feeling” He looked for the right word, “cramped.” 

 

“Oh I understand completely, Pine Tree,” Bill said “But I’m still worried about that leg of yours.” With that, Bill reached out a hand. Dipper flinched, but it didn’t seem like the golden man noticed as he still took hold of the younger man’s hand. However, it was different that the other times Bill had grabbed Dipper. Gentler, not forceful; it made Dipper relax, if just the slightest bit. 

 

Calmly, Dipper was lead away from the door and up the steps to the throne. 

 

_ Shit.  _ The rope that usually held him was still tied to the leg of the chair. Was this his punishment, to kneel on the floor with his injuries? Not that bad considering what he had done, but uncomfortable nonetheless. 

 

“Well what are you standing around for?” Bill asked, and patted the arm of the chair, “Take a seat my dear.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Dipper was sure he hadn’t heard right. That was Bill’s chair. No one was allowed to sit in the make-believe king’s false throne. Not even Tad. 

 

“You heard me Pinetree. I want you off that leg, so take a seat. I’ll be steering, and I’m to jumpy to sit anyway.” With that Bill released Dipper’s hand. Dipper hadn’t even noticed he was still holding on the touch had been so light. The blond moved away, leaving a stunned Dipper in his wake. There was nothing the boy could do except star after, and then give in and sit down on the ornate piece of furniture. 

 

This felt… odd to say the least. Sitting here, watching Bill steer, feeling the wind in his face, it made Dipper feel powerful. Like he was in control. Not counting his leg, he felt as if for the first time he wasn’t a prisoner. This feeling didn’t last long though, and lost in thought Dipper failed to notice the second mate coming up from the port side stairwell. He didn’t notice the man until Tad was leaning down to look at him. 

 

“Are you alright?” Tad asked, knocking Dipper from his mind. Dipper glanced up at the man and smiled slightly. Despite how afraid he was of Bill’s wrath, he trusted Tad Strange. 

 

“Yes Tad I’m alright. Just resting my leg.” Dipper grinned, “I got chair privileges.” 

 

Tad chuckled, “I can see that.” They continued to talk about nothing, laughing slightly at the situation. Tad shared gossip about the crew, and Dipper spoke of what he had seen in town. Neither man noticed Bill glaring at them from the the wheel until he spoke. 

 

“Tad!” He barked, “Come man the wheel!” Tad nodded

 

“Yes sir!” He called back, but before taking his post he gave Dipper a smile, whispering “chin up, Dipper.” He then went to the wheel, as Bill switched places with him and took up residence next to Dipper. Dipper looked up at him nervously but it was a moment before Bill said anything.

 

“So what was your favorite part?” Bill inquired.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Of the isle. What was your favorite part of our visit to the Isle?” Bill cocked his head. He looked innocent, in a sense, as if he had completely forgotten what happened. 

 

“Um- oh, I’m not sure. The foriegn food was very interesting. I enjoyed trying things I’d never even heard of before.” Dipper replied, hoping the answer would suffice. Bill smiled calmly. 

 

“That makes sense. I do so love your sense of adventure, precious. And speaking of foreign things,” Bill leaned back, rifling inside his coat as he did so, “I did spot this while I was alone and I thought you might like it.” He finally pulled out a box, roughly the size of dipper’s hand. “Now, I know typically it is the women of our species that go for this sort of thing but I loved the color for you and when I saw what it was called I knew I had to get it for you.”

 

Dipper chose to ignore the part of Bill’s rambling that mentioned that night, instead focusing on the box. Bill handed it to him, and Dipper took it. He didn’t open it right away. It was a gift, and that felt strange. It seemed today was turning out to be a day filled with strange feelings. Dipper felt strange because whatever was in this box was a gift. COuld something given to a captive by his captor even be considered such a thing. Another moment passed before Dipper looked at Bill, then back at the box, and then opened it.

 

Inside was a bracelet, and Bill was right, Dipper’s immediate thought was  _ Aren’t these for girls?  _ But he continued to look at, and realized how Bill had chosen it. It was simple, just silver chain looping together in a braid, glinting in the ocean sun. the pattern of the chain was complex but beautiful, and Dipper thought about the puzzle of putting it together. And at the center of it, seemingly holding it together was a stone. The crystal was a green blue, like the color of shallow sea water. He had never seen anything like it. The jewelry his sister had was often gaudy, with fake stones or cheap glass, but he could tell this was real with how raw it looked. It was stunning. Dipper was silent, just taking in the natural beauty of it, when Bill spoke up.

 

“Do you know what that stone is called, Pinetree?” He asked. Dipper shook his head.

 

“Diopside.” Bill let out a small chuckle, “I know it’s not that close to your name but it is the closest I managed,and the color fits you well.” Dipper laughed a bit despite himself. 

 

“Thank you Bill.” He finally replied, “It’s beautiful.” He was being sincere. Carefully, Dipper took the piece of jewelry and placed it around his left hand. He saw Bill’s smile grow.

 

“Though,” Bill said with a smirk, “It may be a precious stone, but it’s certainly not as precious as you.” With that, Dipper felt they had fallen back into their normal banter, Bill making remarks like that. It made him feel comfortable. The familiarity. 

 

They talked like that for awhile, with Dipper in Bill’s chair, and Bill at his side, and then they sat in silence, Bill occasionally calling an order but otherwise just relaxing. Before anyone knew it, a couple hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to sit. 

 

Bill offered a hand to Dipper.

 

“Come on Dipper, you should try to get some exercise.” He said, as if he had not been the person to force Dipper to rest. Dipper smiled at the irony, but didn’t comment on it. Despite the day spent in a throne doing nothing, he felt tired. 

Bill helped Dipper up out of the chair and placed the crutch under the man’s arm. Then, like a mother with a newborn, he helped Dipper walk down the steps to the side of the ship, giving the pair a beautiful view of the sun setting beneath the waves. They stood in silence for a moment before Dipper spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, Bill.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry. I still don’t want to be here.” Dipper let out a sigh, “I love my gift, and you’ve been so nice to me all day, but all I can think about is what happened on the Isle. And how I want to be here and I don’t at the same time.” Bill was silent while Dipper spoke, “I don’t understand you, Bill Cipher. You fascinate me, and terrify me. You seem to change at the drop of a hat and I’m scared-” Dipper choked. 

 

_ ‘Stop it’  _ He thought ‘ _ you can’t let your emotions get the best of you’.  _ But it was to late. Bill had heard the wall in his voice, the tears threatening to spill.

 

Bill lifted his hands to Dipper’s face, gentle as only someone with a heart could be, and asked

 

“What are you afraid of my love?” Dipper choked again.

 

“That word.” Dipper said softly. “I don’t know what feel. I hate you so much, but sometimes, sometimes I-” 

 

His words were overshadowed. No one would hear the word that Dipper said, cause once something is said it is lost to time and the sound he made was blasted out of existence.

 

No one would hear what Dipper said that day. The cannon fire was too loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Users/sgloe/Desktop/tumblr_oub73kbtt61qhcqeqo2_400.gif

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and I would love some feed back. Hopefully it will continue. Thanks!


End file.
